


What A Lovely  Way Of Saying  How Much You  Love Me

by Jgeek



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jgeek/pseuds/Jgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Lexa unconscious was one of the most terrifying thing’s Clarke has faced in years, even with her being a mother and a former doctor. A modern AU Clarke and Lexa are just living their lives with each other and their daughter. No characters die! Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a lovely song by Paul Anka - Having my baby.  
> Also I'm British, so apologies for not using american spelling.  
> Sorry in advance for mistakes and if it takes me forever to update this, motivation is few and far between.

Seeing Lexa unconscious was one of the most terrifying thing’s Clarke has faced in years, even with her being a mother and a former doctor. A modern AU Clarke and Lexa are just living their lives with each other and their daughter. No characters die! Enjoy : D

 Hi! Thanks for checking this story out, means my summary didn’t suck too badly. I just have ideas in my head and I’m going to write a bunch of stuff and try and put them together to get a story going. My first ever fic, so I hope you guys enjoy! Also I am a serious procrastinator between work and sleep. I do love sleep. I don’t plan to keep up schedules or anything; it only took me a couple of hours to belt out the first four chapters, but weeks to get the fifth finished. So I am sorry in advance if I don’t update regularly.  
Clarke and Lexa have been together since meeting at college, this is the story of their future. Also they have a child, who is biologically both of theirs, but hey its fiction and I didn’t want surrogacies etc. in my story.

  
**March 2016**

  
"Ssh baby, mama's gonna be okay, look how happy she is!" Indeed Lexa was smirking back at us, slightly infuriating me, the same look she had had a moment ago telling me there was nothing to worry about. Even so I could see the glint of worry in her eyes no matter how amused she was over our 'overreacting'.  
Sophie was still squirming and crying trying to reach her other mother whilst I was a bag of nerves, even as I calmly waved back as they wheeled Lexa's bed through the hospital doors. She was dressed in a gown, dried blood still staining a corner of her mouth but still looking like a goddess as she poked her tongue out at our two year old trying to cheer up. A two year old who decided now she couldn't see Lexa was going to scream the hospital down.

"Hey, hey baby sshhh" her cries turned quiet as I rocked and swayed with her in my arms. Taking a seat in the waiting room, I checked my phone again for replies to my group text I'd sent out, nothing since a collective 'on our way'. As Sophie's whimpers died off, I tried to calm my heart that had been racing since my phone rang this morning.

 

****1 hour earlier****

 

Arriving at the gallery an hour or so ago, I was chatting to my manager, Roan, about how many works he needed for my next showcase, when my phone went off, seeing it was Lexa I excused myself apologetically, it must be important for Lexa to ring me at work, inappropriate texts throughout the day sure, but phone calls were interrupting.

"Hello Lex?"

"Mummy!" Now I was confused, Lexa wouldn’t ring me at work just so Sophie could chat to me.

"Hey baby, why have you mama's phone?"

"Mama's sweeping..." She also couldn’t say her L’s yet which made for some confusing conversations at times. Frowning, I checked my watch, it was only 11am and Lexa was a morning person who was wide awake after her morning run when I left at breakfast only an hour or so ago.

"Can you wake mama up pwease" As confused and worried as I was becoming, I couldn't help but snort at my daughter. Though her next words stopped my heart. "Mama's bweeding..." Switching to medical mode, I tried not to scare Sophie.

"Where’s mamma bleeding Sophie?" trying not to freak out. Roan, raised his eyebrows and gestured his phone at me, nodding he started to call 911. "Her mouth"

"Silly mama, how long has she been sleeping for baby?" Silence came from the phone, straining to hear anything; I could hear rapid breaths coming down the line.

"Ages... mummy!" my heart felt like it was definitely going to explode.

"Hey mamas just tired and sleepy ok, imma come home and we can help her okay sweetie" The last thing I needed was Sophie to be freaking out too.

"Ok mummy."

"stay with mama and stay on the phone until I get home ok", hearing nothing I presumed she was nodding away, "did you finish your breakfast?" as Sophie started to talk away about her cereal, Roan came over.

"An ambulance is on its way, I'll drive us to yours". Nodding thankfully, I sprinted to the car as he quickly locked up the gallery.  
I've never been so happy over how close I live to work before. Though it was only ten minutes away I couldn't help but picture the worst and giving Sophie question after question to keep her occupied, meant my mind was free to imagine everything, was she bleeding internally and coughing up blood, did she knock a tooth out... my ramblings were cut off as I we reached our street.  
Jumping out of the car as soon as it had slowed down. I reached the door as I heard the sirens of an ambulance a few streets away and could vaguely hear Roan telling me something. None of that was important right now though.

"Sophie!" Trying not to scream, where were they.

“Mummy!" Running to the kitchen, I froze in the doorway at the sight of Lexa prone on the floor, one arm wrapped around Sophie, the other holding a broken mug ,a large bruise starting to blossom on the side of her face and a trail of blood from her lip down her face starting to stain her shirt.  
Ignoring Sophie’s babbles I ran sliding to my knees instantly checking her pulse. Slow and steady I choked a sob of relief out, as Roan led the paramedics in. They took over lifting her onto a board and checking her vitals.

"Mummy what's wrong with mama?" Sophie whispered to me. I gathered her in my arms, kissing her cheeks.

"Mama needs to stop sleeping, so we're gonna go to hospital to see Grandma so she can wake up there ok." Sophie’s little eyebrows furrowed. Even at two years old she was rather perceptive. She silently accepted my answer though, never taking her eyes off Lexa as we followed the paramedics carrying her, out to the back of the ambulance. Promising Roan to let him know of any news, we climbed in and were off. Grabbing my phone I sent a quick message to Anya, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln and my mother, letting them know that Lexa had been hurt but was okay and we were on our way to the hospital.  
It felt like forever sitting in the ambulance, watching Lexa lie there unconscious as the paramedic bustled around taking her blood pressure and pulse, part of me wanting to take over, the other half of me frozen unable to do anything but copy Sophie and stare at my wife,that was until her eyes twitched slightly. Grabbing her hand and squeezing, the paramedic started to talk to her.

"Lexa can you hear me? Lexa open your eyes." I held my breath silently as she slowly regained consciousness wincing slightly as she tried to move her mouth. Kissing the hand I held, she came round, startling, her eyes flying around until landing on me and Sophie and visibly relaxing. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Baby are you ok?!"

"Mama!" Smiling and wincing at the barrage of noise, she squeezed my hand tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa wakes up.

Slowly my senses returned to me, shifting slightly I could tell we were in a moving vehicle the momentum slightly moving me on whatever I was lying on. Pain radiated through my head as my mouth fell open, I could taste iron in my mouth and knew it was my blood. Eyes shooting open as I remembered what had happened, I was met with a stranger leaning over me and pressure on my hand. I wasn’t quite awake yet to put everything together in my head and freaked out wondering where the hell I was. Throwing my head around, I finally saw my girls, and suddenly I was bombarded with noise. Wincing and trying to show I was okay, knowing my smile wouldn't have fooled her, squeezing Clarke's hand back, I tried to answer everybody.  
"Hey baby girl! Mama's okay!" My eyes flicking from a now grinning Sophie, over to Clarke, to nod at her. "I'm okay". We squeezed hands even tighter. Thinking back I tried to remember the exact reason for my current situation. "I don't know what happened I was getting a drink and I..." my head was still fuzzy, "I picked up Soph so she could get her own cup out, when things got dizzy" Gingerly putting my hand to my face, I must have fainted and hit my head on the way down." Sophie was nodding along.

"Mama hit the chair.” At this point, I realised I’d fell still holding Sophie.

"Are you okay baby girl? Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked concerned as Clarke instantly started to check her over for bruises. My heart clenching over the thought of me dropping her.

"Mama didn’t drop me mummy I was on top, mama was a nice cushion." I laughed in relief, well that did explain the ache on my chest, gasping again at the pain in jaw. Clarke rubbed my arm up and down.

"Our genius here got your phone and rang me at work." I could see the tears in her eyes. I couldn't imagine what Clarke must have felt like or Sophie. Smiling sadly at her, I tried to make the best of this bad situation.

"She did! Always knew my angel was super smart". Winking at my baby she giggled and reached over to grab our joined hands, maneuvering her tiny fingers in between ours. Laying my head back down but keeping my eyes on my family, the paramedic asked me a few more questions about the pain. Clarke shuffled Sophie into a sleeping position to let her rest, never taking her eyes off me in the process. Eventually we were at the hospital and passed over to the nurses and doctors including my mother-in-law Abby, and wheeled behind a curtain.

"Lexa, honey, are you okay?" I nodded solemnly.

"Yeah just a bit banged up" she grimaced at me whilst shining a light in my eyes.

"Pupil dilation looks good, the paramedics say you got dizzy and fell? So we're gonna get you in to a CT scan and probably keep you over night. I'll give you a moment to get changed before we take you anywhere, Clarke, want me to take Soph for a moment?" Clarke nodded kissing Sophie on the head.

"Grandma's gonna get you some sweets, me and mama will be just here waiting for you okay?" She nodded quietly, the thought of sweets just over ruling the want to stay with her mama. Abby squeezed my shoulder gently, as Clarke dipped Soph over the bed so she could kiss me, she gingerly gave me a kiss on my uninjured cheek and I couldn't help but squeal inside over how careful and understanding a two year old could be. Abby took her from Clarke's arms rubbing her daughters arm too, and led her away to her office. Shutting the curtain behind them Clarke slowly turned back allowing me to see the tears now cascading down her face. I tried to jump out of bed to hug her but she was like lightning forcing me to sit back down.

"Baby don't you might fall again!" Resisting the urge to come out with a corny line about her being here to catch me, I held her tight to me.

"I'm okay babe, I’m okay, look at me," She pulled away slightly to rest her forehead on mine.

"I saw you lying on the floor" her voice cracking as she trembled in my arms "and Sophie had just told me you were bleeding and I thought…”

"Sshhh I'm here, it was just a bump I'm fine." She crashed her lips to mine, jumping back as if I was on fire when my stupid face decided to flinch with the pain. Not letting go of her I slowly lent in again for a gently kiss. "Just a bruise" I whispered as I wiped her tears away. We stayed like that for five minutes before she grabbed the ugly hospital gown and forced me to undress. Not that I don't usually mind stripping for my wife, but these gowns were another thing altogether. Trying to alleviate some tension "Hey at least if I die from head trauma I have really good insurance and pension, so you'll have nothing to worry about bring hot, single and rich." Yeah it didn’t work. Slapping my arm her eyes blazed.

"Don't" she said in that rare voice when she meant business.

"Sorry, come here" I swiveled on the bed to lie down scooting over so she could squeeze next to me.

"We don't know why you fainted something could be wrong". she whispered.

"I just got dizzy, I'd just finished working out and hadn't drunk anything and picking Sophie up probably just tipped me over." Kissing me again she stroked the uninjured side of my face. I remember when Clarke was pregnant with Sophie and the slightest groan from back ache or cramps would send me freaking out ringing doctors and googling all sorts which never turns out well, at one point I had convinced myself into believing she was gonna give birth at 15 weeks and her leg was gonna need amputating. So I understood how worried she was, but apart from a sore face I was sure I was 100% and saw this as a huge waste of time. Feeling relaxed I went to shut my eyes.

"Lexa!" Clarke shouted in my ears shaking me slightly.

"Yes dear, I am right here" I said grouchily.

"Please baby, just keep your eyes open just in case you have a concussion." She pleaded, sighing softly I couldn’t refuse her, when she was upset.

"Okay but I'm fine" I kissed her one last time before she got up as Abby walked back in with Sophie.

"I got you a sweetie mama!" "Me! Thank you baby girl, these are my favourite!" Abby gently plonked her on the bed so she could crawl up to my folded legs and give me the sweet herself. She frowned as she saw my face.

"Mama hurt?" she pouted, glancing at Clarke a few tears still in her eyes I took the sweet and popped it in my mouth.

"Nah uh, just an owchie," I smiled "will you kiss it better?" She beamed at me and slowly kissed my bruise. Picking her up and hugging her tight. Trying my best to explain this in the best way possible. "Now baby, because I fell asleep it means I’m really tired so they’re gonna let me just go to sleep right here, isn’t that great." She nodded along enthusiastically. "So I'm gonna sleep here with Grandma Abby just for tonight." At this she faulted, frowning again, I knew she'd been through a long day and prayed she'd hold on a little longer I hated her being upset. At this point I don't think it would be long before the terrible twos side of her reared up.

"Lex we're ready for you to go down for your scan now." Abby whispered gently. Moving to pick Sophie up but she just held on tightly starting to cry.

"mama! no! don't go!" heart breaking I locked eyes with Clarke, there would be no easy way to do this, tightening my arms around her I lifted her so Clarke could also reach around her tiny frame.

"Go to mummy, sweetie, I'll be back soon I promise." Clarke was still struggling to unclasp her tiny hands.

"Pwomise?" she sniffled.

"Yep and if you're really good when I come home we'll eat ice cream, even mummy’s favourite one that she won't share okay." Clarke pursed her lips at that making me grin, she normally confiscates any of her mint choc chip ice cream relegating everyone including her girls to the other flavours.

"Give mama a kiss goodbye baby" Sophie had finally let go ice cream being one of her favourite treats ever. Kissing my uninjured cheek and then my bruised one gently she wrapped her arms around Clarke's neck. Abby came over to hug them both, trying to provide some comfort.

"This won't take long, take a seat and when were done, I'll come take you to her" kissing their foreheads goodbye, she went to grab some nurses to move me along. I could see Clarke panicking slightly again, her bottom lip being chewed, rocking slightly on the spot trying to keep Soph who had started wriggling still. Sophie herself, getting red in the face and as crappy as it made me feel I hoped her tantrum would hold until I was out of the room. My head was still fuzzy and painful, with what felt like a mild migraine starting, and quiet sounded good about now. Clarke huffed as Sophie kicked her stomach slightly and I couldn't help but smirk at her.

"If you weren't hurt right now" she threatened, eyes glinting at me. I opened my mouth to do a clever retort which would have probably ended with me on the couch for a week, but I was saved from myself by the nurses who had come to take me down for my scan. I love you I mouthed at my wife, her face torn between adoration and worry. "I love you too babe, say bye to mama baby" waving her little hand Soph didn’t quite manage to say bye, upset gargling just coming through. And in a last ditch attempt to help I stuck my tongue out to make her laugh before the doors shut them away from my view.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family arrive.

It was 45 minutes later when Lexa's siblings turned up with their partners; my best friends. Anya rushed forward first grasping my shoulder. Raven and Octavia came next, sitting either side of my chair, each one arm around both my shoulders, half hugging me, mindful of the sleeping Sophie snuggled against my chest, Lincoln nodding solemnly at me.

"Where is she?" I knew she wouldn't be happy until she saw her with her own eyes.

"She's been taken for a CT scan," I took a deep breath to keep steady. "She got dizzy this morning and fell, she knocked herself out hitting her head on a chair, Soph rang me telling that she was sleeping and bleeding." All four sets of eyes sadly dropped to my sleeping angel, and I held her that little bit tighter, I know this would have to have been traumatic for her. "She woke up in the ambulance and seemed fine, her face is bruised from hitting a chair hence the blood, and my mum wants to keep her overnight just to watch for any signs of a concussion and to try and find out why she fainted." Anya glanced over and locked eyes with Lincoln, as stoic as ever they both nodded at each other. Releasing a breath she sat down in the chair next to Raven who reached out to squeeze her knee.

"How are you doing?" Octavia asked eyeing me wearily. Her and Raven have known me my whole life, I doubt they've failed to notice my red eyes or my leg that had been nervously shaking up and down all this time.

"I'm okay," she raised her eyebrows in doubt

"I'm just freaking out a little," I admitted, voice wavering slightly "I've no idea why she fainted, it could have been so much worse, she could have just straight hit the floor and done serious damage to her head, we don't even know if she didn't yet. She was holding Soph who could have been hurt!"

"But she wasn't," Raven calmly interrupted my ramblings "she's okay, Lexa seems good, you're right it could have been worse but it isn't" Her hand slowly rubbing circles on my back, as I nodded along releasing one arm from my grip on Sophie to wrap around her neck and pull her close.

"So, now we wait?" Lincoln asked quietly still stood one hand on Octavia. I nodded back and he sat down mimicking Anya's elbows on knees hunched over stance. And Octavia reached one arm around his back too, and so we sat holding each over waiting for news. Luckily it was only ten minutes later. My mother came out smiling slightly at the sight of us.

"Good news" I swear every one of us let out a collective sigh of relief. "No sign of brain swelling, so the only damage from the fall is the bruised face and the bust lip. As for the dizziness it’s nothing serious." I frowned did she know why she had fainted. Was it actually serious, why wasn't she saying? "Clarke, can I talk to you and Lexa alone for a moment please?" Now I was panicking again, the only thing stopping me from demanding more was the thought that surely my mum would be a bit more upset if things were really bad.

"I can take her?" asked Octavia.

"Thanks" I smiled, carefully manoeuvring her into O's open arms. "Bye baby" I murmured kissing her little hands. Standing and following my mother I was led to Lexa's room where I was greeted with my wife sleeping peacefully her olive skin stark against the soft white sheets. I took her hand gently, and she slowly came to. Kissing her still slightly swollen lips, our eyes locked and we took a moment to just soak each other in, it had been a rough few hours. I pulled away locking my mother with steel glaze. "You know why she fainted." It wasn't a question I knew she knew.

"Honey there’s nothing wrong with Lexa," her gaze cautiously glancing between the both of us. "I didn't want to say out there, as I'm presuming you weren't aware of your situation." Lexa's hand gripped mine tight.

"What situation?!" I asked, exasperated with not knowing what the hell was going on.

"Lexa's pregnant." What. Wait. What? I turned my head to her and saw she was sat stunned at my mother’s words too. "Babe..., Lex?" I tried again after no reply.

"I'm pregnant?" she finally spoke turning to me eyes sparkling with unshed tears a grin spilling out on her face showing no sign of pain despite her injury.

"We're having another baby!" I half whispered back lowering myself to my knees, and kissing the hand I held. "Congratulations girls" my mum was smiling softly at us eyes shimmering at the two of us.

"I'll let you have a moment and then I'll send the rest in" She came close and reached over kissing us both on our foreheads. Waiting until she left we turned to each other again.

"Did you know?" I grinned, we'd been having appointments at the clinic, having both decided that we wanted another child to join Sophie, and Lexa wanted to carry our next one for us. She shook her head.

"It's actually happening!" she squealed, one arm letting go of my hands to reach around the back of my neck and pull me up to her. Meeting me halfway I kissed her, trying to show how much I worshiped her at this moment. Seconds turned to minutes and we finally broke for air. Foreheads against each other she nuzzled our noses together. "Are we going to tell the others?" I paused slightly we must have only been around seven weeks in based on Lexa's last appointment. It felt like too soon, the medical side of me knowing the next four weeks were the most risky. And at that, for the umpteenth time today my heart froze. "Clarke..." her smile was gone too, the hand on my neck going to her stomach, "the fall."

"Sshhh it'll be fine, we'll get an ultrasound to make sure, but it’s too early to have affected it" I tried to reassure her, my own thoughts going haywire, jumping from delight to anxiety.

"Omg I had Sophie land on me too!" I kissed the hand I still held, shushing her, my other, joining hers on her still flat belly. Despite my own fears I knew how scary it was, having to be responsible for a life inside you.

"It’s okay, we'll get everything checked okay, trust me I’m a doctor." I winked at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Can we keep this between us for now?" I nodded, connecting our lips once more. Our smiles now tinged with worry. I slowly caressed her injured cheek and interlinked our fingers over her stomach. "You're gonna get fat you know..." I smirked teasingly; as much as I disliked the extra weight from giving birth I had never been the sporty type. I knew Lex would secretly be dismayed over losing her abs for however briefly. Not to lie, but the thought of her with a swollen belly turned me on much more than her abs right now. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Unlike some of us, I enjoy exercise," she laughed as I pulled a disgusting face. "So getting fit afterwards will be a lovely challenge. And besides I plan to still get some high intensity training in, even with this little nugget inside." She winked. I lit up at the memories of my own pregnancy and knew full well what hormones can do to ones libido.

"I love it when you call our baby nicknames." I sighed adoringly. She laughed at that, perhaps a little too much judging by the strained flinch and slow jaw movements she then made.

"I love you, and both of our little beans so much." She whispered. No matter how many times she told me, it was always like the first time I was hearing it, my heart soared and burst with adoration. Kissing her tenderly and leaning over to kiss her stomach. Quietly replying.

"I love you all."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know how long it had been, but it felt not nearly long enough when Anya and Lincoln finally knocked on the door, or should I say Lincoln knocked as Anya waltzed in.

"Hey sis," he smiled, his eyes running over my face studiously, in his arms Sophie was still fast asleep. Anya on the other hand just jabbed my shoulder.

"Squirt, why are you such a mess?" frowning as she looked me over. "Did they say how many surgeries they'd need to fix your face?" Rolling my eyes she jumped away before I could return the jab. Octavia and Raven slid in behind Lincoln, coming round to the bottom of the bed, both settling me with concerned gazes.

"Guys, I'm fine, honestly you look like I’m on my death bed." Clarke sighed loudly eyeing me with raised eyebrows. "I know you've been worried I'm sorry, but I'm alright aren't I Clarke, I don't even have a concussion just a bruise and they're gonna keep me in for observation, that's all." An ultrasound as well but it being early days I didn't want to jinx anything. Clarke nodded along, I was very touched by their care and knew it must have scared them to death, but a part of me just wanted to put the fall behind me and go home to rest with my girls.

"We can look after Sophie until tomorrow if you like?" Octavia asked. Even though her and Raven were originally Clarke's friends before becoming mine or dating my siblings, I’ve never been so happy for Sophie to have such good godmothers. Knowing Sophie couldn't stay here all day and night until tomorrow morning at the earliest, I’d presumed Clarke would take her home and I would be alone here. Not that it bothered me but I'd much have Clarke here until we knew the baby was fine.

"Or we can!" Raven squealed.

"Yeah but I asked first" Octavia stubbornly argued. Huffing and crossing my arms. They both turned to glare at me and Clarke eyebrows raised. They both like to monopolize our daughter, I don’t see why they don’t just get busy making their own, but for now it was always about being the favourite aunt.

"Seeing as Lincolns holding her already, why doesn't she just go home with you guys." Raven pouted at this, I was sure she and Sophie could be twins at this point.

"Not fair!" I swear our friends were more mature usually. At this point Anya went over to cuddle her wife and whisper something in her ear. This alone was suspicious as Anya withheld most pda's to avoid me ribbing her in retaliation for her's at Clarke and I's soppiness as she so put it. Raven was suddenly very happy once again. "Ha, well at least some of us will be having sex tonight unlike the rest of you." Octavia and I rolled our eyes as Clarke groaned, Lincoln just shaking his head as Anya smugly took another seat.

"I'm going to go see where mum’s at, see what’s happening. And I promised Roan I'd let him know what was happening." Clarke said, standing she stretched her back out. Something I envied to do, I didn't doubt that I would be tackled by any of the four women if I attempted to leave the bed or stand. Our lips met and my eyes shut tight sinking in the feeling and taste of her, as she moved her lips to my forehead, one hand squeezing my hand, the other losing itself in the tresses of hair at the back of my head. I squeezed back just as tight. Someone, that person being Raven, cleared their throat very loudly.

"Guys please we have a child in the room." she gestured towards Lincoln.

"She's asleep Rae." I rolled my eyes.

"Not her, poor Lincoln doesn't need to see this he'll be scarred for life!"

"Hey!" Octavia shoved Ravens shoulder with hers. Chuckling silently, Clarke eventually left the room, leaving me alone with our family. Raising my arms, Lincoln moved to give my daughter, or would have done if Anya hadn't intercepted her walking over to Raven grinning at their niece/god daughter.

"Seeing as we're not having her overnight I need to bond with my favourite Woods now." Raven explained as if it was obvious I should be denied my own child.

"That's Griffin-Woods for her, thank you very much." I huffed.

"Tomayto, Tomahto." She shrugged waving her hand about.

"Besides I'm your favourite Woods babe." Anya stated, her chest puffed out, eyebrows wiggling. Raven laughed kissing her girl.

"Hey, no making out with my baby in your arms!" I shouted, everyone chuckling.

"So tell us again, exactly why we're all sat around waiting on you dear sister?" Anya asked one eyebrow raised. I sighed I knew why she was asking.

"You know why." I tusked. "I just got dizzy, I'd picked Sophie up and the next thing I knew I was in the ambulance."

"Exactly so at the moment she's statistically safer with us snogging then with you holding her." She said smugly. At this point Sophie started to come to. "Ah, though now you can have her, you can deal with waking her up." Anya said taking her from Raven and depositing her in my lap. I watched as she slowly came round, her lips trembled slightly, arms twitching, and eyes opening with a frown, a frown that disappeared as she focused in on my face.

"Mama? Mama!" She jumped up as fast as her little legs could, not long having been walking she was still getting her balance when standing up on her own. I peppered her face with kisses making her squeal and giggle, one of my most favourite sounds in the world. Up there with Clarke’s laughter and some of the more adult noises she makes.

"Hey baby girl, you have a nice nap?" She nodded furiously studying my face with her tiny fingers.

"She looks like she's never seen you before, maybe we steal her too often" Lincoln laughed.

"Don't make her think that!" Octavia swatted him, cuddling him close. Sophie turned at hearing their voices. Not yet having realised anyone else was in the room; she clapped her hands before waving at everyone. All of them waved back, a part of me is rather smug at how my tough friends, turn to mush at my baby girl. I couldn't wait for our next child to come along. I was looking forward to the next 9 months, perhaps not the labour part if my memories of Clarke screaming and nearly breaking my hand were anything to go by, but I was excited to relive everything I'd done with Sophie, the first words, the first steps. I sometimes look at Sophie and can't believe how much she has grown in such a short time, and as eager as I was to watch her grow and do so many more firsts, I just wanted to freeze her like this for a few more years. Looking at my sister and brother with their significant others, Lincoln had recently gotten engaged to Octavia, and nowadays Anya didn't look uncomfortable talking about settling down with a family, I couldn't help but picture us all with mini versions of ourselves running round. Sophie was a perfect mix of Clarke and me, having Clarke's blonde curls and my emerald eyes. I'd never seen the beauty in my own until looking into Sophie's as I held her for the first time. I couldn't wait to see what our next angel would like; picturing Sophie sat playing with a double of herself. I snapped out of my daze, as Anya was watching me, probably thinking the daft smile on place was a little extra soppy than usual. Quirking my face into a question she just smiled back. Yup definitely getting soft that one. I rested back against my pillows content to watch Sophie explain what a day she'd had, and tell her aunts and uncle about her dreams, one of which somehow involved spaceships, giant monkeys, and the fish from Finding Dory.


	5. Chapter 5

Leaving Lexa's room, I quickly found my mother's office. Unfortunately she wasn't there, instead I ran into Jackson as he came round the corner talking to Wells, Jackson was my mother's right hand man, her being the head of Neurology at Polis. And Wells Jaha was one of my best friends; the two of us went through our entire educational lives together from pre-school to med school. After finishing my first year of residency I decided to pursue my passion for art instead. Whilst Wells was now a fellow specialising in Nephrology. I missed the whole saving lives part of medicine, but despite the good pay, I wanted to do what I truly loved, that and I knew from my own childhood how hard it was to be on call and look after children. So when Lexa and I had decided to start a family, it seemed the perfect time to stop being a part time doctor, and concentrate on what was important to me. Nodding at the two of them.

"Hey guys, Jackson have you seen my mum?" I asked.

"Yeah she was just finishing up some observations on a couple of patients. She's coming straight here actually, so if you wait she won't be long." He smiled back as Wells reached out to envelop me in a hug. Well’s was a hugger, any problem always seemed to lessen with one of his bear hugs.

"I heard about Lexa is she alright?" Squeezing him back, I pulled away.

"Yeah, thanks she's good, we're gonna stay overnight to be safe though." He shook his head sadly; he and Lexa had become quite close over the years.

"Let me know if you need anything, and don't be a stranger, stranger." He winked before continuing off on his way with Jackson. I laughed, we needed a good catch up, like most of my friends, juggling kids, responsibilities and work sometimes left little time for socialising I especially missed our nights out that had gone from weekly just after to college to monthly, to what we had now, where things had to be booked in months in advance to ensure everyone could make it. Which if I can recall the last one must have been at least three months ago, it wasn't about getting drunk as much as it was enjoying each other’s company, and I couldn't wait for the next one which would probably involve us letting everyone know our good news . I let myself back into my mums office, taking a seat on the couch she had, and eventually she turned up.

"Hey darling, I was just coming to check on you." Her face split into a huge grin. "Are you and Lex excited honey?" Even with my worries I couldn't help but grin back.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, we were worried about the fall and wanted to grab an ultrasound to make sure things were alright." I knew it was still early and if we didn't hear a heartbeat that it wouldn't mean anything was wrong, but at least I could reassure Lexa and tell her everything looked normal.

"Oh honey, you know it's too early for her to have hurt the baby, but yeah I'll go see when we can slip you in." She rubbed my arms before moving to disappear.

"Mum! Uh... we aren't telling people yet so if you could keep it from Well's attention..."

"I'll be discreet." She reassured me.

"Thanks Grandma." I winked at her, before turning to go back to Lex. Well that was one issue out the way, now to get Lexa in there without blabbing to everyone else. Sliding into her room, I took in the sight before me, my wife lifted her arms in exasperation, no one was actually near the bed as Anya, Raven and Octavia were all trying to get Sophie to walk to them and Lincoln was just stood next to me by the door.

"It's to see who she likes the most." He quietly informed me.

"Come on Soph, come to Auntie Anya!"

"Ice cream! Choccies! Sweeties!"

"That's cheating Rae!" Octavia scowled, "Tell her Clarke!" Of course at this point Sophie noticed I was in the room and promptly toddled straight into my arms.

"Hey baby." I kissed her, tickling her sides as I walked to the bed sending her into giggles. "Looks like she doesn't like any of you guys really." I laughed at the pouts coming from the three of them.

"Wove you mummy."

"I know baby, I love you too"

"Wove you mama." Lexa grinned at us both wildly. I’m not sure how she wasn't hurting herself with her bruise now turning a nasty colour and slowly encompassing half her lower right jaw. It occurred to me that I should really go get something to help with that too.

"I love you too baby girl!" Lexa locked eyes with me, eyebrows raised slightly questioningly. Right, now came the tricky part convincing everyone to leave so we could talk about the baby, without making everyone suspicious. I bit my lip shrugging lightly and glancing discreetly towards everyone else. I saw her lips purse, I think she understood me at least. "Clarke she looks tired maybe we should let Octavia take her now?" Brilliant, that would solve half the issue at least.

"Yeah you're right, O' you don't mind do you? I don't want her to spend all day here, she probably needs familiar surroundings after today, and she’ll want another nap soon."

"Yeah, sure, I'll pop by the house, and get her some things too, want me to bring you guys anything?" That was a good idea, Lexa's shirt had blood on it and I don't fancy wearing the same things for 24 hours.

"Thanks, maybe a change of clothes for me and Lex?" I looked to Lexa and she nodded along. "Yeah that'll be all we need."

"Why don't we come with, then we can bring their stuff back, while you get Sophie settled, no point driving there, then back, then home again, when we live over this way?" Raven suggested, okay, well that was a lot easier than I'd thought it would be. I handed Sophie once more to Lexa so they could say goodbye, as I hugged each of our friends.

"Thanks for this guys." I said solemnly it had been a trying day for us all. Lincoln just shushed me whilst I swear there was simultaneous eye roll from the others. Moving back to Lexa we swapped roles, kissing my baby bye, whilst the others said goodbye to Lexa.

"Don't be fainting again sis, I do have other things to do this week" Anya winked at Lexa before pulling her in for a forehead kiss and ruffling her hair, I guess she has to make up for showing emotions.

"Mummy I get to stay at auntie O's and Wincuns!" beaming at me as I held in my laughter. Not being able to say her L's properly yet meant 'uncle Lincoln' came out differently every time she tried to say it.

"I know baby! You're gonna have so much fun, me and your mama are gonna be really jealous, you'll have to tell us all about it tomorrow."

"I will mummy." she answered simply, and I couldn't help but pepper her in kisses again.

"Come here trouble!" Octavia reached out and took hold of her.

"Im not troubbur." She pouted slightly before laughing at her auntie.

"Bye guys!" I quickly ushered them out the room, as much as I loved them and wanted my daughter with me, I really couldn't have them around without spilling the secret.

"Finally!" Lex laughed. "What did your mum say?"

"I know right, she's gonna get us an ultrasound so we can check the baby, and then they still wanna keep you in overnight for observations even though you don't have a concussion just in case because of your bruise." I lifted my fingers gently caressing the dark stain on her face. "Shouldn't be too long now." She turned into my hand nuzzling herself on it, before turning slightly to kiss my palm. Grinning she moved over once more patting the bed. And I settled in beside her as we waited.


	6. Chapter 6

After what felt like an eternity, which was probably only around an hour, but if you've ever spent time waiting for doctors you'll understand how it drags, we were eventually about to have the ultrasound. Clarke had been pacing for the last 30 minutes which wasn't helping either of our nerves. I had been 'graciously' allowed to walk to the bathroom albeit with a nervous wife practically glued to my back in case I became dizzy. Anya and Raven had dropped off a change of clothes for us both, before needlessly giving us too much information about what they were going off to do.

It being a Saturday meant none of usually worked except Clarke and Raven. Raven who had worked for NASA and blown records with her perfect scores at college, had found happiness just doing what she did best working with her hands and owning her own garage. Clarke had started selling her art online whilst still studying at med school and after a few pieces had made big splashes in the art world, her showcases were now usually sell out events in which all her work would be snapped up. Though both were professional enough and motivated by their passion to not blow work off; being your own boss and only having to cater to a few clients meant they had all the flexibility in the world to take time off.

Finally Abby came back to take us to the ultrasound and annoyingly Clarke pushed me down in a wheelchair, ‘just in case’ she pleaded with me. Despite my annoyance, I knew she was just scared and in her protective mode, I didn’t see this side too often, so right now it was endearing and keeping my mind off my worries.

“Don’t worry girls, Wells is currently on the other side of the hospital helping Jackson with some tasks I gave them and Marcus has the day off.” Marcus was practically my father in law, though he and Abby weren’t married they had been together since Clarke was young, and though no one could ever replace Jake, I know Clarke now looks to him like a father figure.

“Thanks Mum, we just…”

“I know.” She cut Clarke off smiling gently. “Lex honey, you wanna lie down here, I’ll just get everything up and running.” At this Clarke literally lifted me out of the chair and onto the table. Smirking at her I couldn’t help but admire her muscles flexing under the thin shirt she was wearing.

“So hot” I whispered in her ear as she fluffed the pillows behind me. My teeth catching my bottom lip, I lowered my eye lids as she made eye contact mere inches away from me, her blue eyes twinkling in confusion at first before she blushed furiously, shooting her eyes in Abby’s direction, who was thankfully still busying herself at the ultrasound computer, and then glaring in my direction in a warning. Laughing softly I took her hand in mine as she sat down by my side.

“Right, Lexa honey can you lift your shirt.” I did as requested, bunching it up below my breasts. Oh that was cold, I flinched as she poured the jelly on to my stomach, Clarke chuckled to my side, raising her eyebrows and smirking in challenge at me. I just rolled me eyes and looked away, knowing full well I had ridiculed her for moaning about a bit of cold liquid being on her. My full attention was now on Abby, as she took the wand attached to the computer and started to smear the jelly over my abs, she had the screen turned towards her, I knew this was so parents couldn’t see if anything was wrong, until the doctor had time to confirm and explain, but my god I was getting impatient, Clarke squeezed my hand, her eyes trained on me, I know now, she must have felt this way when we were having Sophie, whilst back then I was just excited about becoming parents, where now actually having this little person inside of me, terrifies me, if I fall, its them I hurt, if I get sick, they do too. I just need to know that it’s ok and right now, these last seconds of not knowing where killing me. And then it happened, the screen turned and just like the first time we saw Sophie there was a grey blob in the middle of the screen, and I was gone.

Or more to the point everything around me was gone, all that mattered in this pinpoint of time was that blurry image of my second child. I don’t know how much time had gone by or if anyone had spoken, I was too entranced, but the squeezing of my hand managed to snag my attention, and I tore my eyes of my baby to look at my wife. Clarke’s eyes were shimmering, and it took that to make me realise my cheeks were already wet. We locked gazes for a second before breaking out into identical grins, and she released my hand to take hold of my face with both of hers and pull me in for a kiss, breaking apart and resting her forehead on mine, we were both still chuckling together, as she nuzzled my nose, before turning back to the screen still keeping her head next to mine.

“That’s our baby Lex.” She whispered before breaking into a little giggle again. I laughed and looked around the room confused. Abby was gone, when had that happened. Clarke must have noticed my confusion. “She froze the picture and decided to give us a minute after you zoned out for like a minute babe.” I laughed out loud.

“Seriously?.” I shook my head, but even now it was hard to take my eyes of the ultrasound monitor. “You can’t blame me though, look at them.” Clarke turned to look me in the eyes.

“Beautiful.” She hummed. Still concentrating I just nodded in agreement, until it clicked and I grinning, turned to pull her back in for another kiss, one that was cut short at the sound of the door opening. Abby stood beaming at us in the doorway, with a square envelope in her hands.

“I’ve got pictures for you, it’s not much to look at right now, but I know you wanted the first one of Sophie as well.”

“Thank you, Abby. Now get over here.” I ordered laughing and waving my arm that wasn’t around Clarke's. Abby came around the bed and enveloped us both in a group hug. After spending the day trapped in this hospital, and lying here with tears all over my face and cold jelly still sticking to my stomach, it was still one of the happiest days of my life.


	7. Chapter 7

Lexa was sound asleep, how I have no idea, we were both squeezed into her hospital bed, the sheets were horrible and whenever I turned to get comfortable I would whack my arm on one of the many plastic attachments. They’d offered me, my own bed but I didn’t want to be separate from her tonight. She’d managed to fall asleep straight away we’d finished talking for the night. I however just watched as she slept. The whole reason for us still being in here after all was because she was being monitored after her fall. Of course everyone knows when you hit your head you should get it looked at, it didn’t stop Lexa still arguing her case for a good few hours.

I couldn’t blame her though, the last thing I wanted to be doing right now was staring at a hospital ceiling. And the more time that passed, the more I was missing our king sized bed, how I would rather be worshipping my wife, while Soph slept two rooms over.

Rooms. That was something that was gonna be difficult, I had my own art room and Lex had her study, there was our room and Sophie’s room., the baby could take any, Lexa’s office was large as was my art room, I could do my art anywhere with adequate lighting and Lexa could work from the dining room, and she wouldn’t even need to be working for a good part of a year. So it would make sense to make that the baby’s room, not that I think Lexa would be happy to give up her sanctuary, everything in there had its place and I wasn’t allowed even allowed to clean in there after me once giving the place a quick dusting turned some important documents into a soggy, coffee coloured pad of paper.

Not that we needed to worry about that now, or even for another year, when Sophie was first born we kept her Moses basket in our room for months, I couldn’t handle being away from here and didn’t trust the baby monitor. Lexa liked to argue that we needed our own space back, but then I’d catch her up halfway through the night, watching Sophie sleep.

For the next nine months obviously our baby would be content in Lexa, smiling I joined my hands on her left which had been splayed on her stomach the whole night. We were so ready for this, last time I was way more nervous, maybe it was because I wasn’t carrying this time, or because it was our second. I wonder if it was the opposite for Lexa, but now I couldn’t wait, instead of butterflies and panicking about not being ready, about not knowing what to do, doubting I would be a good mother, there was a longing to have a new born in my arms. To have someone else to shower on, all this love that I had in my heart right now.

Sometimes I worried if another child would upset this perfect balance we seem to have achieved. But then Sophie would reach another milestone and seeing that look of pride on Lexa’s face, well I’d have a thousand children to keep reliving those special moments. Maybe not a thousand, I can only take so much, but I don’t doubt this would be our last child. Being an only child has made me envious growing up, and although I didn’t need siblings to be happy, I see Octavia and Bellamy, or Anya and Lincoln with Lexa, and I want that special bond for our children too.

I laughed silently to myself, number two hardly even on the way and already planning the next. Closing my eyes I turned to lie on my back to try and sleep again, accidentally nudging Lexa in the process.

“Y’Okay?” She sleepily mumbled rolling over to cling to me like a koala, her head resting on my shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m just thinking.” She looked up adorably, half confused and half asleep, one eyebrow quirked. “Just about baby number three.” I grinned at her, as she rolled her eyes.

“It feels so different this time.” She whispered after a moment. “Is this how you felt?” I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

“I was so scared at first and those doubts didn’t go away at all.” Lexa shifted slightly looking up at me with a slight frown, we had spoken about everything all our doubts and insecurities whilst I was pregnant, but I had never fully admitted how even up to the birth there were so many things running through my head constantly.

“I often thought about what if I couldn’t push hard enough and she’d get stuck in there,” I smiled down at her, she still had the little crinkle between her eyebrows though. “Every time I ate something, it would go through my head, how unhealthy it was, or if it was good for the baby, or if I wasn’t eating enough or too much. I know I’ve told you most of this, but I didn’t like to moan about the same things straight for nine months.” I started to ramble not wanting her to think that she had to overthink everything as well, after all I did enjoy my pregnancy so much as well.“ I don’t know how you’re feeling this time, but I feel so much more prepared, I know we’re awesome mums so that’s half of my initial worries gone. And I can’t wait for everything that’s going to happen to us.” Her lips managed to reach mine, and she kissed me softly our lips melding together, just one of those little pecks, that managed to say so much. Before she settled back on to me.

“I have different fears this time.” Lex mumbled in to my shoulder. I just rubbed her shoulder in encouragement, tangling my fingers in her hair.

“It is different this time. If you have any questions maybe I can help, and you can help me too.” She took a deep breath before blurting everything out.

“My main one is my work. It’s not the most stress free place and then I exercise a lot, what if I over-do it? What if I eat too healthy and I don’t put enough wait on for the baby to have enough food?” I cupped her cheek with my other hand.

“You’re not meant to put a lot of weight on, the baby does that for you, eating healthy is great there is no down side, as long as you make sure you’re getting all the basic nutrients.” I felt more like a doctor this time around, it was weird how when the baby was in me I felt like I knew nothing though. “Exercise won’t harm the baby and I’ll help you slow down as you get further along, you can do more cardio instead of the more physical exercises. As for work, you’re CEO if you’re getting stressed let Anya take over more, you can always start maternity leave whenever you want to be honest too.” “I’m here for you. Like you were for me.” She smiled at that.

“Thank you.” We both snuggled together and this time we both managed to fall asleep, my right hand on baby number two, the other still locked in Lexa’s hair holding her tight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So motivation struck again. Slightly shorter then usual and mainly filler and a bit of background. I've kinda planned out what steps I want to happen next. So there may be a few time jumps here and there.  
> I get stuck for ideas a lot of the time, so if anyone has scenes they want to see drop a comment and I might use them.  
> Thanks for everyone who's reading so far!

I couldn’t help it. I knew I was giving off bad vibes and glaring at everyone who so much as glanced my way. Everyone was looking at me I knew I was being judged. This was all Clark’s fault, and Abby’s and the hospital's and everyone’s goddamn it. I just wanted to walk out here, but oh no. There are rules and stupid hospital policies. Why on earth would hospitals want you to leave in a wheelchair, surely they’d want people skipping out of here to show what a good job they’re doing.

It had taken Clarke whispering promises of making it up to me later for me to finally concede and let them wheel me out of here like an invalid. Like I was an old lady, do they realise how far and fast I do my morning runs. I wouldn’t have normally have made such a big deal out of it, but after reaching the car park I remembered why I had thrown a tantrum like I was a child. The driver’s car door opened and out popped Anya with that look on her face.

“Squirt, are your legs broken? Did you and Clarke have such wild hospital sex you can’t even walk anymore?”

“Anya…” Clarke warned exasperatedly. I swear if this had been a cartoon I would have steam coming out my ears by now. I stood up ignoring the sigh from Clarke, far too tired to come up with a witty retort, I just slid into the back seat, leaving Clarke to ride up front with my sister. “Thank you for picking us up.” The traitor. She merely glanced over her shoulder back at me, eyebrows raised smirk on her face. Yes I was being a child, but I’d spent hours in that horrible gown before they’d finally said I could get changed and leave. And then I had to wait for a porter to bring a chair to wheel me out which took another few hours. And Lincoln had been waylaid by Octavia who didn’t want to give me my daughter back for a few more hours, and thus made Anya pick me up, who was far too happy seeing me like this. So all in all, I was not a happy lady. I couldn’t wait to just get home and relax with my family.

It being now Sunday meant that I still had work tomorrow, and despite Clarke telling me to call in sick for a day, I had already made my mind up that if I was going to get the company perfect for Anya to look after for when I go on maternity leave I needed to start now, and despite that being months away there were things I knew already needed covering; quarterly meetings, the annual cascade all of which by my calculations I would miss especially the ones due around the 8 months from now. My company was my third (soon to be fourth) greatest achievement. Trikru.inc was a small accountancy firm that I had bought with a loan from the bank. I had started off working for a rival firm when I realised I wanted to do be able to do my own thing. Moving to Trikru was suggested by my Aunt Indra who owned it, she promised to match my wage, she had believed in my drive, and as she went into retirement and planned to sell the company, she offered it to me. Since then I had managed to get a bunch of smaller accountancy firms to join mine, and now we had a large reputation that I wasn’t going to let slip.

Don’t get me wrong. I had complete faith in Anya, she too worked here alongside me. I’d even offered to go halves on taking over with her, but she had refused stating that she’d let me do all the hard work and reap the benefits as her favourite employee.

It was a smooth ship to be honest, but letting go of control was not one of my strong points. When Sophie was born, I’d taken a month off; there was no way I was going to work when my girls needed me. Of course this just so happened to coincide with a rogue employee trying to steal from the company. One of our biggest clients switching to Mount Weather’s accountancy group, and us being targeted by cyber hackers. If it wasn’t for Raven helping us out, all of our client’s confidential accounts would have been leaked online. I was on radio silence the entire month to enjoy motherhood and I was glad in a way that no one had wanted to disturb me. Less happy on my first day back.

The anger and frustration on that day was overwhelming. I had come home that day on the verge of tears, I didn’t lose my cool often, but I had slumped into the house at 10pm sat at the kitchen table and just held my head in my hands, until Clarke found me in the dark. She had rubbed my shoulders; kissed my cheek and then left before returning to plonk Sophie in my arms. Looking down at her had reminded me of what the company really was. A legacy for my children, their future too. I had gone to work the next morning with a renewed sense of determination. Nothing was going to jeopardize my children’s heritage again.

“You okay Lex?” Clarke and Anya had both turned in their seats looking at me. Startling out of my thoughts I realised we’d pulled up at home.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I smiled back. We were home. My mood instantly lifted. “Come on babe lets enjoy the house before Sophie gets dropped back off.” I wiggled my eyebrows, shot Anya a smirk and jumped out the car. Not caring anymore about not being allowed to walk, I wanted Clarke to keep her promises.


	9. Chapter 9

Leaning against the kitchen island, I couldn’t help but stare at my girls. Lex was helping Sophie with her drawing; I wasn’t allowed to help as Sophie didn’t let me look at her pictures until they were finished. A few months ago, she got upset after we took her to my gallery and she thought her drawings weren’t good enough in comparison. So of course we then took her to a more abstract kind of art gallery at which she had proclaimed “Yours are way more pretty mummy.” and since decided that if someone else’s scribbles could be put up on the walls then hers were fine. 

“Finished!” Screamed Sophie, Lex scrunching her face up as Soph practically blew her ears off. “Mummy! Wook its us.” She thrust the piece of paper in my direction. Crossing the room I took the picture and examined it one hand on my chin.  
“Hmmm” Lex grinned as Sophie held her breath, eyes wide. I was the art expert in this house and thus my judgment was crucial to if it was good or not. “This is amazing baby!” She squealed and her little proud smirk reminded me far too much of her other mother for me not to melt.  
“That’s you and that’s mama.” She pointed out. “I can tell, and this must be you as she’s so pretty.” She giggled as I tickled her sides.  
“Shall I put this on the fridge?” Lexa asked taking it gently from me. Whilst looking at Sophie for permission.  
“No I want my picture.” She pouted. I laughed at her little frown.  
“Wait here a minute.” Lexa whispered winking conspiratorially at me.  
“What shall we do with it baby?” She sat studying her work probably thinking hard about where to put it if not on the fridge as Lexa slid back into the room carrying one of my spare frames.  
“I think this deserves more than the fridge, how would you like it on your bedroom wall?” Sophie’s mouth dropped open.  
“I agree, it’s good enough.” If Soph’s smile could get any wider I think her face might have cracked. “Come on sweetie lets go put it up.” I picked her up carrying her to her room. “Where shall we put it?” She started to swivel her head looking at all her free wall space, before determinedly pointing right above her bed next to her actual photos of us and her Frozen poster. Lexa came in behind us with the hammer and a nail and promptly had it on the wall.  
“Wike yours mummy?” She asked nervously. “Better.” Kissing her head as I let her down. “Now go get your shoes on honey.” Lexa was due to leave for work, already dressed and showered after her run and I had to get to the gallery today to finish my conversation with Roan that had been interrupted, who had told me to not worry about it and get back to him when I had the time. So Sophie was being dropped off Pre School. As she ran out the room to get her shoe’s, I circled my arms around Lexa’s waist, her leaning back into my embrace.  
“I’m gonna be fine.” She murmured.  
“I know.” Kissing her neck, she turned to meet my lips. “Remember no telling anyone for a few more weeks yet. Rolling her eyes, she huffed.  
“I have done this before you know.”  
“Yes but this time you’re the one who has to think of an excuse for the next five weeks every time anyone wants you to drink with them, honestly I felt like we were all alcoholics when I was trying not to tell anyone, everywhere I went, ‘hey let’s celebrate my new job, my new project, my new coat.’.” Laughing she pecked my lips.  
“At least we’ve had a bit of practice this time. Not like last time with how your mum found out again before anyone else.” We had popped round for dinner at about the 10 week mark, and she had poured me a glass of wine with the meal which I had tried to refuse until she asked me why and I had a mind blank. I had literally just stared at her; mouth open for a whole minute before she’d twigged, screeched and swapped my glass for orange juice, before demanding answers to all her questions. Sharing one last kiss to silence her and ignoring her smirk, we walked out to help Sophie with her shoes.  
“Ready baby?” she nodded back happily.  
“Come on then monkey.” Lex swooped her up into her arms making silly chimp noises as Sophie grunted back at her in between giggling. Sighing loudly they both turned to look at me before launching into their monkey noises again.  
“Right lets drop you off at the zoo then.” They grinned back at me and my heart exploded again.  
“No mummy I don’t want to go to zoo.”  
“Oh really where do you want to go then baby.” I asked putting on my mum voice.  
“To space.” She said simply as if the stars were just around the corner. Lex snorted.  
“Where in space do you wanna go?” I asked curiously.  
“Everywhere!”  
“Oh ok then.” I nodded back agreeing “For now shall we stick to Maya’s?” Maya was Jaspers long term partner and ran the preschool attached to our local school.  
“Maybe when we get back we can draw mummy a picture of space?”  
“Yes!” Kissing them both, I stepped round them grabbing my handbag.  
“To the car!” I proclaimed as Sophie pumped her little arm in the air and I swung the front door open. Lexa leapt out onto the garden path bouncing Soph up and down like she was riding a horse. I usually drove her to pre-school as Lexa’s work was in the opposite direction, so Lex always liked to get the last moments of contact in before they parted for the day. Locking the door behind us, by the time I got to them Sophie was all strapped in her seat, waving through the window at Lexa about to get in the car next to us.  
  
Dropping her briefcase in her passenger seat, she promptly came to take my bag and place it on the back seat for me before hip bopping the door shut and turning round to take me in her arms again. One thing that I never want to change, even when we’re old and grey or in our forties and the kids are calling us gross, is the way we Lex and I are together. Especially our goodbyes no matter if it’s even just for work, we take the time, no rushing out the house shouting bye, no hurried pecks, in each other arms for those precious moments expressing our love with a soft kiss and tender touches. I will always love my wife, and I make sure she knows that she’s the last thing on my mind when I leave her for the day as does she. Leaning in we share a kiss and she squeezes my hands before letting them drop as we slowly part making her way back to her car.  
“Wave bye to mama baby.” Letting Lex pull out of our driveway first I honked as Sophie and I waved frantically at her.  
“BYEEEE!” Lexa couldn’t hear her of course but judging by the way she was laughing at us I think she knew what Sophie was screaming. With one last wave and a wink, Lex pulled onto the road and drove away.  
“Ready baby?”  
“Weady.” She grinned back at me as she pumped her little arms forward like she was flying and we too drove away from our home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took slightly longer I'd forgotten I'd started it so started again with a little time jump in place then found this again halfway through, so decided to still go ahead with this fluffy chapter. And of course the chapter I was doing is in Clarkes point of view so I'm not sure whether to just change to Lexa's or post another chapter in between as I quite like switching between the two.  
> Anyway enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have fixed a line, where I said both Lexa had saved the company from bankruptcy and also that she bought it from Indra when she retired. The joys of not really having a base plot in my head. So the correct story line is Lexa bought it from Indra who was retiring with a loan. Sorry for any confusion!
> 
> This is a tad longer than usual so enjoy :)

Pulling into the underground garage at my building, I turned the engine off and took a moment to center myself. The amount of work I had to do to take over nine months off would be unbelievable the more I thought about it the more I worried. Not least because I would either have to delay any preparations for a few weeks or start very covertly unless I wanted to people to start questioning and if there’s anything I learnt from last time it’s the less questions the better. To top it off this morning’s coffee hasn’t agreed with me and I could feel my stomach rebelling. Clarke hadn’t had any morning sickness despite all her weird cravings; of course I’d researched into it just in case, and knew that if I was going to get any it would be starting soon. I would definitely start having to stock the car with some salted crackers.

Getting out of the car I walked briskly to the elevator. The sooner I dived in the clearer my mind would be. And to no one’s surprise the moment the doors reopened on my office floor, Titus was there with a pile of work waiting for me. Shoving the urge to sigh down, I greeted him as normal.  
“Titus.” I nodded. Nodding back he fell in line behind me as we made our way to my office. As valuable as he was as my personal assistant the man irritated me to no beyond. Last year I had made him hire an intern to shadow him, in the hopes that I could eventually replace him, though it would probably take years before Aden could, the young boy showed promise and eagerness but the work load is substantial, until then I was stuck with Titus and his annoying capability to do everything so efficiently. I managed to drown him out somewhat by only half listening to his monotone speeches.   
“Ms Rivers emailed over the weekend to finalise her accounts transition to us. I’ll have Aden get started on the required audits once it’s completed. This quarter’s meeting next week has been pushed back half an hour, due to a flight change for one of international clients. I’ve taken the liberty of arranging the catering for the event already. Indra also emailed yesterday to ask you to ring her at her earliest convenience. Next Friday is also…” Wait.  
“What?” I cut him off abruptly. Sighing as loudly as he knew he could get away with.  
“Ms Rivers rang…”  
“Yes I got all that, what does Indra want to speak to me about?” He was really testing me today.  
“She didn’t say.” Eyebrows raised he stayed in silence waiting.  
“I’ll ring her now. Get started on double checking all the reports have been finished for the quarter. And ask Aden to get me a green tea, when he arrives.”  
“He’s already here now, your usual coffee is waiting for you in your office though?” Frowning at my change in structure. I was meanwhile impressed that Aden was one of the first in the building interns tended to show up at nine with the usual workers it was usually just me, Titus a few receptionists and cleaners and those who were rushing to get some overdue work done in before eight.  
“Please ask him straight away then.” Ignoring his questions I walked into my office dropping my bag and work at the desk to grab the coffee to pour down my bathrooms sink. Even the smell of it was making me a bit queasy. This was going to be a long eight months.

It was only five minutes later, when there was a knock at the door.  
“Enter.” Aden’s scrawny body popped round the door.  
“Ms Woods.” Smiling I nodded at him as he approached with my tea. “I didn’t know if you’d want any sugar or sweeteners with having tea instead of coffee so I got both anyway.”  
“Thank you Aden, thank you for being here bright and early as well, though you realise you don’t have to start until nine.” He ducked his head to hide his blush.  
“I know, but if Titus starts at half seven, I want to be here to make sure I don’t miss anything from the routine.” I smirked at the thought of what Titus must think about his shadow.  
“That’s fine but I want you to speak to Anya about your hours. If you’re starting an hour and half early each day, you should finish earlier, either that or I can change your schedule to match Titus’s. Let her know what you want to do.” Nodding away he turned to take his leave.  
“Oh Ms Woods, will you be having green tea permanently from now on?”  
“Yes I think I will thank you. It’s growing on me.” I laughed. Aden looked shocked to see me act so casual, I think because he only really saw me being short with Titus he presumed I was quite a stern person.  
“Oh and Ms Woods, I’m glad you’re okay.”  
“What do you mean?” Now I was confused.  
“Oh… er… sorry… I’ll go I didn’t mean… I didn’t” He started to sputter out.  
“Aden.” I spoke his name in the warning way I tried to do with Sophie when I wanted her to stop touching something. The poor boy looks quite distraught though I have no idea why.  
“I’m sorry, I heard Anya and Titus speaking and Anya said you shouldn’t be in today as you had an accident over the weekend and had to be in hospital. I know I shouldn’t have been eavesdropping but I couldn’t help but overhear, I didn’t know it wasn’t common knowledge, what with.” He gestured to his face. And I sighed forgetting I was also sporting quite a bruise still on my face.  
“Aden, come here, sit down.” He hesitated slightly as if wanting to make a run for the door instead. Sitting in the chair in front of my desk he looked awfully small. I often had to reign in my maternal side with Aden, I was his boss not his mother but it was hard when he looked so young sometimes. “It is your job to watch and listen to Titus, never apologise for that. As for Anya and Titus discussing my personal matters in our place of work that’s an issue for me to speak to them about. Thank you for your concern, it’s no secret but I just prefer no one to make a bother over me falling over because I forgot to drink whilst working out.” I smirked at him. “You’re not in trouble Aden, now go, and don’t forget to speak to Anya.” Smiling tentatively back, he quickly exited the room. Now for Indra’s phone call.

The woman rarely bothered me at work, a point that had initially surprised me, I’d have thought after retiring she’d be checking in seeing how the place was going. But the woman really trusted me to run it. I’d rang her after the first two weeks asking if she’d fallen out with myself or regretted selling the company to me, to which she had told me, in that tone she used when she thought I was being stupid, that why on earth would she ring to talk about a company that was in capable hands and she was in fact enjoying having nothing to do with work for a change. As the phone dialled in, I wondered what it could possibly be about.

“Hello.”  
“Indra? Hi, Titus said you needed to speak to me are you okay?” Silence met me and I was about to speak again until I heard a huff of breath.  
“Am I okay?” Oh dear this was not good, this was definitely her scary silent treatment. I hated it when she would go all quiet in arguments rather than shout. “Yes thank you for asking. I am perfectly fine except having to hear that a certain someone was in hospital yesterday.” Yup. Oh boy.  
“Indra…” I tried to explain.  
“I understand I may not be very high on the phone call list these days, but to hear it third hand from your Uncle Nyko, who is also very upset about not knowing at the time. But I would appreciate knowing that someone I think dearly of had been hurt.” I stayed quiet for a moment letting her get it all out. Indra whilst not family has been one of the closest people I have. My parents had died whilst I was young leaving Anya, Lincoln and myself in the care of my Uncle Nyko. Indra had quickly become a mentor to me when I joined the company and we shared a maternal bond even if both of us would deny it.  
“I’m sorry Indra.” She sighed on the other end. “Really I am, it was hectic to say the least, and I’m sorry I didn’t call to let you know or Nyko. I am fine though.”  
“Having to stay in the hospital does not sound like fine.” She countered.  
“I was exercising and got dehydrated, I was literally about to drink something when I fainted. Yes I hit my face on the way down, so everyone was panicking about concussions but I didn’t even have one, I’m completely okay except a bruised face.” I argued. “I promise the next time something big happens you’ll be among the first to know.”  
“It’s all I ask Lexa. I know you forget how many people you have who care about you. But hearing you’d been rushed to hospital unconscious in an ambulance was not what I needed to hear especially with no details or information on if it was serious.” I know she was scared not that I would dare challenge her to that fact. “Well I’m glad you’re okay and I’ll let you get back to work.”  
“Thank you. We’ll speak soon Indra.”  
“And Lexa?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Drink some damn water.” I chuckled as she hung up the phone, boy today was already more taxing than I thought it would be. Ignoring the horrible feeling of my guts I picked up the first pile of papers on my desk. Time to get to work.


	11. Chapter 11

Five weeks, it had been five weeks since Lex had fainted scaring the hell out of me and making my world explode. I thought Lexa had been over the moon when I first found out I was pregnant, but I was ecstatic, every time I looked at her, I saw more than her now if that makes any sense. My heart would explode with every thought about them. These past few weeks I had worshipped her like she had done to me three years ago. I can’t let her know enough how much I love her and our family and let’s be honest; expressing that physically is by far the best way to go about it.  
We were currently back at the hospital for another ultrasound, we’d get to hear the baby’s heartbeat and hopefully find out the sex. My mum was going to do it again just to make sure no one else got word yet. We were now at the safe point and I couldn’t wait to tell everyone, but we wanted to tell everyone together to make it fair, and then we would tell Sophie, which might seem a bit backward but it’s a lot easier to keep a secret when a chatty toddler doesn’t know it, especially when there’s no doubt she would be over the moon about being a big sister.

“Boy or Girl?” Lexa murmured in my ear. I had my arm looped around her, holding her opposite hand as she leant backwards into me in with one leg up on the corridor waiting seats. Glancing down she was looking round at me with those beautiful eyes. God I hope our next child had them too.  
“Doesn’t matter.” I said softly, she rolled her eyes tugging the arm around her a little bit tighter. “As long as they’re healthy and all that, I wouldn’t wish for anything to be different about Soph and I’m sure the next will be just as perfect.” Smiling she turned her head back round snuggling further into me and I placed a kiss on the back of her head, resting mine just slightly on hers.  
It had been a tough few weeks, although we had managed to get through them without anyone else finding out it was a task made more difficult by Lexa’s morning sickness, which had actually been more like all day sickness. She’d managed to hide it at work, the perks of having a private bathroom attached to her office. But the constant vomiting was having its effects on her. We were both looking forward to it stopping soon. A part of me was so glad I didn’t have to go through this the first time, it was certainly taking away a part of the magic of being pregnant when you spent hours head deep in the toilet.

“Hey girls.” Abby came round the corner smiling brightly at us. “Come on through we’re ready now.”  
Standing up we followed her to the ultrasound room, and just like last time we got into position. Lexa gave me a pointed look as she sat on the bed.  
“See look how easy that was, no need for anyone to go lifting me about.” She smirked.  
“Sshh you.” Chuckling back. We joined hands as waited for my mum to get started.  
“I need to pee so bad.” She groaned at me and I did my best to look thoroughly sorry. After one of my ultrasounds wasn’t clear enough and we ended up having to reschedule I made sure Lexa drank at least the two recommended bottles of water to make sure this scan was nice and clear. We didn’t anticipate the ninety minute wait for the actual appointment. “I can feel the water in my stomach which is definitely not helping the nausea either.” I grimaced, as Abby looked over concerned. She started to apply the gel and move the imaging wand about.  
“Your morning sickness still bad?” Lexa nodded back shyly, she wasn’t one to moan normally but I guess constant nausea must be awful. “Be careful when you take your vitamins they absorb pretty quickly but if you’re sick straight after, you might be missing out on a bit of them.”  
“I am doing.” She reassured us. “Abby how much longer will this go on for?”  
“Most women it clears up at around week 14, others week 20, after that you’ll usually be good. Don’t worry it won’t always be like this.” She rubbed Lexa’s shoulder to comfort her. “Oh but before that, let’s take a look at this little one.” She turned the screen round to show us the image right as the heartbeat started to come through the speakers.  
I held my breath so as not to ruin the beautiful sound. The little whooshing of their heart made it all so much more real. And I leant over to lock lips with Lex who like me was fighting tears.  
“Beautiful.” I murmured to her as she started chuckling at herself for crying. “Can you tell what gender the baby is mum?” I asked hopefully.  
“You both wanna know?” She smiled slyly, as we both bobbed our heads up and down. “Well if I’m not mistaken that little smudge there means you’re having a boy.”  
A boy.

A boy. A bouncing baby boy, a little man.  
“We’re having a boy!” Lexa cried, there was no stopping the tears this time as we beamed at each other.  
“I love you so much.” I stood up to wrap my arms around her doing my best to avoid the gel all over her stomach.  
“Congratulations. I’ll go get the photos printed if you wanna clean up. Lex there’s a toilet just through that door.” Nodding appreciatively, I started to wipe her stomach clean so she could get up.  
“We’re having a boy.” I chuckled again to myself. Laughing along, Lex quickly got up and went to the bathroom to relieve herself of the pressure on her bladder. As I sat down staring at the frozen image on the screen.

I hadn’t realised how long it had been, until my mum came back in with the photo’s.  
“I got you a bunch of copies if you wanna give them as gifts again, when you tell everyone.”  
“Thanks mum.” I stood up so she could wrap me in her arms.  
“I’m so proud of you honey. I don’t tell you enough but I am, and so would your father.” She whispered the last part.  
“Thanks,” I sniffled. “I’m sure he’s watching over us.” Squeezing her tight, I pulled back confused as to why Lexa still hadn’t returned. “I’ll go see what she’s doing.”

“Lex?” I knocked and pushed open the toilet door, my heart instantly breaking to see her hunched over the toilet again. “Hey, I’m here.” I quickly rushed over to help move her hair out of her face, and to rub her back.  
“Why won’t it stop.” She mumbled.  
“I know baby.” I was at a loss, other than cutting certain items out of her diet and eating foods to help settle the stomach we didn’t know what to do, anti-sickness medications weren’t helping and I was beginning to feel useless, I couldn’t even recommend things as I didn’t go through it with Sophie. After five minutes had passed and Lexa felt she wasn’t going to throw up again, I helped her up and we made our way back to Abby.  
“Here sit down again, she handed Lexa a bottle of water for her to rinse her mouth out.”  
“Thanks Abby.” Lexa said.  
“How often are you throwing up?” my mum asked worriedly. Lexa glanced at me, before ducking her head.  
“About five times on good days.” She mumbled.  
“What! Five times! Why didn’t you tell me?!” I asked. How could I have not realised, I didn’t tend to wake up in the night when she got out of bed, but I couldn’t have missed out on it being so bad surely. I thought it was bad throwing up once a day.  
“I didn’t want you to worry.” She glanced up again pouting slightly. I pulled her into my arms exchanging anxious looks with my mum.  
“Girls, it’s not the worst especially at this stage, but you do need to be careful that you’re not losing weight. I’ll draw up a new diet plan for you, I think we need to start you on a more intensive nutritional plan to counteract the sickness.” Abby reassured us.  
“How did I not know?” I asked Lexa. Pulling back to face her.  
“I spend half my days at work, so most of its there. And then there’s the night ones when you’re asleep, I’m sorry I should have told you how bad it was getting.” Her voice was so small. I sighed lightly.  
“I’m not mad about it, I’m just worried for you two. We’ll deal with it together from now on okay?” She nodded again before reaching to pull me into a hug again.  
I held on tight. I felt like I had dropped the ball somehow, from now on I was going to put my everything into monitoring Lexa’s status. This wasn’t going to happen again.


	12. Chapter 12

Exiting my office bathroom, the toilet flushing behind me erasing all evidence of our secret, I sent a text to Clarke, letting her know I’d been sick. I’d promised her that I would let her know each time I was sick to help reassure her fears. I hadn’t meant to hide how bad it was, I was coping as best I could and I didn’t like to complain about so it didn’t seem as much as an issue. After we had got home from the ultrasound Clarke had climbed into bed with me that night, and we’d talked about how things were going and our worries. I’d admitted it was starting to get to me, and she told me how bad she felt over not noticing more straight away. Trying to take any blame she felt over me not telling her anything we came up with a solution, for the baby’s sake mainly, whenever I threw up I would let her know, she would keep track of that and together we would keep track of my diet. So on days when they sickness was worse I would eat more. Of course this didn’t help the sickness situation but at least we were sure the baby is getting what they need.

Sophie had noticed things were going on. She had been asking questions about me being in the bathroom a lot, but so far we had managed to worm our way out of her telling her. I couldn’t wait to see her face when we did, but right now we were planning on telling our friends and family. Tomorrow was Lincoln and Octavia’s barbecue and I couldn’t wait to finally be able to share our good news.

My phone beeped on the desk, Clarke had the day off work, so she was doing some shopping and stocking up on crackers. At the moment despite the sickness, I hadn’t had any cravings so we were lucky that I was managing to keep to normal food. Unlocking my phone I opened up the picture message she’d sent, she must have somehow ended up in the baby clothes section of the mall and had in her hands a little blue onesie saying ‘I love mummy‘ on the front, my heart broke it was so cute. Sending back a few heart emojis, I tried to concentrate on my work. I’d managed to get all daily tasks out the way quicker than usual despite the bathroom stops, and after this weekend I would be able to have Anya’s help on trying to sort out our schedules for all the important meetings coming up. I think I would hold off telling anyone at work the news until I could plan exactly what I would miss, what time I was probably going to take off and be able to answer all questions I was bound to be hounded with from Titus. So far I had managed to plan most of the six months ahead. Already siphoning tasks that I knew Anya would do to others so she could start to help me with mine.

A few hours later I was surprised at how fast the day had gone, pressing my intercom I waited for Tris my secretary to answer before asking her to send Aden in with another tea. The instant knock on the door startled me for a moment. He couldn’t be that fast.

“Enter.” I said looking back down at my work. Missing the entrance of a rather beautiful blonde.   
“Man I love your work voice.” Jumping up at her voice, Clarke walked towards me, chortling at my stunned expression.   
“What are you doing here babe?” I came round the desk to help with all her bags, which she somehow had managed to carry in along with two drinks.  
“Nice to see you too!” She replied disgruntled. I laughed at that.   
“It’s lovely to see you.” I smirked and kissed her lips lovingly. “What brings you here should I say?” She turned round to dig through one of the bags, ignoring my question for now, whilst I decided to go make myself comfortable on my couch. Placing my tea on the coffee table, I relaxed into the suede fabric. Taking a moment away from work and not having to throw up was definitely what I needed right now.   
“These are for you.” She tossed a small metal packet at me from across the room, that I caught easily. Glaring at her as I realised she’d given me some mints. “Not that I don’t dig the lovely smell of vomit, it kinda takes away from the moment when I kiss you.” She supplied. I couldn’t stay mad at her for long, not when she was bringing the rest of the contents of the shopping bags over; crackers, some fruit salad, profiteroles, and miniature savoury pasties. “After your third text I thought you might need something to eat and something to cheer you up.” God I loved this woman.   
“Thank you.” She settled at the side of me bringing everything into reaching distance before kicking her shoes off and curling her feet up under herself, leaning over to kiss me before she grabbing a pasty to start eating.   
“How’s it been today?” Quickly swallowing down the profiterole I’d just started on. I frowned slightly.   
“A little worse than normal actually, thank you for this by the way it’s just what I needed.” Smiling sadly she reached over to rub my slightly rounded but hidden stomach through my shirt. “I’m alright, I can’t wait to be able to bring Anya in on it, it will make everything so much easier here. That and I can’t wait to see her face when I tell her she’s going to be an auntie again.”   
At this we grinned at each other. Anya had nonchalantly gave me a hug and said congratulations the first time we had announced Sophie, whilst everyone else was screaming, but I could see she was fighting tears, I’d saved her embarrassment especially from Raven by not commenting on it, but I knew Anya was secretly the most excited of them all, she didn’t fight for attention with Octavia and Rae but she melted into a puddle whenever Sophie would crawl over and demand attention from her.   
“You know they’re all gonna go crazy again.” She said “Be prepared for an insane about of belly rubs.” At that I pulled a face. Family yeah sure, but when strangers had tried to rub Clarkes huge belly at the later stage, not only did Clarke hate it but it drove me crazy at people basically touching our child without permission.   
“Not if I can help it.” I muttered. Heaven help anyone on my staff who tried that. Giggling Clarke reached over and pulled me for another kiss.   
“Much better.” She sighed, joining our lips together again her tongue slipped in between my lips as I tried to hold back my groan. The only thing I had been craving recently was the taste of my wife. In the past Clarke and I have done much more than kiss in my office, but that was never during the day when my entire work force was in the building, so grudgingly I only allowed myself a few moments before sealing my lips and putting a smidge of distance between us. “I can’t wait to get you home.” That husky voice, jeez the things it did to me. I quickly started packing up the food back into bags whilst Clarke sat back one eyebrow cocked at my speed.   
“Pretty sure I’m done for the day.” I winked. Holding my hand out to help her up. “Let’s go home.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Ready?” I asked Lex, right now we had pulled up outside Lincoln and Octavia’s and managed to squeeze in with all the other cars that were piling out of the driveway. We had just dropped Sophie off at one of her friends birthday parties, we’d usually stay with her at things like that, but the other child’s mother actually ran a nursery, and assured us she would be fine, not to mention there would already be more extra mums than usual. We had made sure that everybody else was going to be here to spill the news and most were already here judging by the cars, and our friends non-stop texts asking how much longer we’d be. We’d been delayed by Lexa’s sickness which had been slightly improving; it was week 14 so we were looking forward to it stopping soon. I think I may be happier than Lexa about it, watching her be so sick these past few weeks has had me so worried. 

“Ready.” She took a deep breath before reaching over and kissing my cheek. Double checking I had the ultrasound pictures in my purse, we made our way from the car to the house. Rather than go through the front door we made our way around the side of the house to get to the back yard. Most barbeques were held at O’s and Lincoln’s because they were the only ones to have a pool. And sure enough as we rounded the edge of the house, half of the party were already enjoying the water.  
“Finally!” Raven screamed from the pool, where she was leaning against the wall perfectly between Anya’s legs who was just sitting on the side dipping her legs into the water.  
Assorted ‘hey’s’ rang through the group as we made our way over. Lincoln was getting the barbeque set up with help from Bellamy and Wells. O was in the pool with Raven, Jasper and Monty playing catch with a football. Abby and Marcus were chatting to Indra and Nyko, the four of them stopping to greet us with hugs.  
“Hey everyone.” I made my way over to one of the coolers grabbing some soda for me and Lex. “Here babe.”  
“Thanks. Hey Lincoln is the food nearly ready, I’m starving.” I grinned to myself, whilst Lexa had no cravings she was eating a damn lot more than she used to. She left us to go check on the food progress, whilst my mum looped an arm around me.  
“You girls okay?”  
“We’re great thanks; sorry we’re a bit late, had to drop Sophie off at a party.” Nyko slumped at this, the love he had for his great niece was insane, for a man who looked as terrifying as he did. There was nothing more wonderful to watch than him with a 8 month old baby sat in his lap pulling his beard for hours on end.  
“That’s alright, we’ve just started getting the food out.” Bellamy shouted over.  
“Clarke! Why do you have too many clothes on!”  
“Jasper, you did not just ask my wife that!” I chuckled,  
“I’ll be getting in soon don’t worry, I just want some food first.”  
Indra rolled her eyes at Jaspers comments; they really were two opposite people. I left the elders to it as I rid myself of my sandals and came to perch next to Anya and dip my legs in the pool, underneath my denim shorts and loose white top I had my bikini on, but I really was hungry and I’d rather we made the announcement fully dressed and earlier on before we got in to the full swing of things, not only that but if Lexa revealed her bikini now, her stomach would definitely draw eyes, her abs were slowly losing definition as she got thicker. Wells came over bumping my shoulder as he copied our positions and joined in on our casual conversation. 

“Grub’s up!” Lincoln yelled about fifteen minutes later. I came and wrapped my free arm around Lexa as everyone congregated by Lincoln to receive the first batch of his infamous burgers. Soon “Come sit down honey, Clarke said she was just getting something?” Nyko patted the bench next to him, confused as to why she was just standing at the head of the table. Heads started popping up down the table, everyone slowly noticing that she still hadn’t moved.  
“We just wanted to say a few words.” Lexa grabbed my hand as I got back and placed my purse on the table.  
Everyone quickly grabbed their drinks and raised their eyes expectantly. Lexa had made our first announcement, so I was gonna take this one.  
“I’m so glad all of us are here today, it’s getting harder to meet up like this, and when I see you all together, it makes me so happy and reminds me what a wonderful family we are. I love you all so dearly. And I wish Soph was here with us.” Lexa squeezed my hand tight. “But Lex and I wanted to bring you all together for another reason though.” Here it goes. Deep breath. I chance a quick glance at her, her biting her lip and her free hand raising slowly to rest on her stomach.  
“We’re having a baby.” 

There are those moments in life, when everything stops. Some are the worst you’ll ever go through, nothing more devastating when the grief hits after finding out about a loved one’s death. Some are nervous one, the ones you wait with baited breath praying on the outcome, opening up exam results or university letters. When a proposal takes place.  
Then there are the special ones, when you hold your child for the first time, hear their heartbeat. The first time you tell ‘the one’ how you truly feel and say those three little words.  
And there are times like this. Where everyone just takes a second to process your words and realise what they mean. As mouths drop open, and smiles start to beam out. Brows furrow in momentary confusion. And then it hits. 

It hit’s loud, the squeals, the tears. People jumping out of their seats to envelop us in hugs. I distribute sonogram photos as I’m squeezed from so many arms.  
Nyko gently takes Lexa into his arms, eyes watery. Indra one arm on her shoulder has even shed a tear.  
“Congratulations.” Marcus and my mum slide in next to me and both are crying.  
I can’t help but loose a few myself. There was just so much love in this garden right now. 

After everyone has hugged us a few million times, we all got back to the food, as we gave out a few more details. Lexa was happily munching away on her second helpings. So I took the lead.  
“This is why Lexa fainted the other month. I’m sorry we couldn’t tell you why straight away.” Shrugging as my friends started bickering about how they should have guessed.  
“Boy or Girl?” Lincoln asked as all eyes turned to the sonogram pictures to see if they could deduce.  
“Boy.” Bellamy and Wells lit up enthusiastically, what was it with men and wanting lads, probably thinking of a play mate. Monty and Jasper high fived.  
“A boy!” Nyko boomed heartily laughing away, one arm clasping Marcus on his back and the other slapping his knee.  
As everyone carried on asking us questions I took the opportunity to eat whilst Lexa took the reins. I I heard snippets of talk as I watched her.  
“14 weeks.” “Terrible and all day too.” “No way are we having a home birth.” “No you can’t have Sophie now we have a spare!”  
She was radiant. This woman, the mother of my two children, glowing with life and she was mine, How did I get so lucky. In my mind I conjured an image of this same beautiful scene, surrounded by our loved ones but with a child in each of our laps. Perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had theses two chapters for ages, but I was in NYC for two weeks, then I moved house the day we flew back and had no internet for forever, and then got ill for two weeks, it's been fun, but I'm sorry for the delay, I know I don't have a schedule but I try not to make anyone wait too long.
> 
> Good news though! (kinda) I've sprained my ankle, so now I'm off work again and will have plenty of time for writing :) 
> 
> And a belated thank you for all the kind comments and kudos!!


	14. Chapter 14

Saturdays usually meant early morning runs, before Clarke went to the gallery, these days were usually mine and Soph’s until the evening. I like order and procedures and we have our routine, normally after the run it was time for breakfast and saying goodbye to mummy. Then it was a visit to the park, and the shops, with food on the way home.   
But today was different, this weekend my wife was off work, and I had foregone the run to savour the extra time in bed with her. Of course my body clock was set so I was awake anyway, but it meant I got to spend the hour just watching her, the sunlight sneaking in around the edges of the curtains as it rose, slowly basking the room in soft light that bounced off her blonde curls. Her face was softer when she was asleep, laugh lines smoothed out. The furrows between her eyes when she was confused no longer present. Her hair still smelt of the shampoo she had used from her late night shower, after getting small splash backs of paint on her from her latest piece and I had to resist the urge to dive in, lest I wake her up and ruin the peace.   
Today was the day we were telling Sophie about the baby. I had no idea how she was going to take it, but we both decided the sooner the better so she has more time to prepare before the baby actually arrives. Being the youngest, I never had to accept a new sibling neither had Clarke being an only child so we were a little worried, I’d read loads of articles online about resentment and other problems that Sophie might have with having a new baby in the house. We were hopeful she would actually be okay with it all.

Thinking of her, small crackles came through the baby monitor signalling that Sophie was waking up too. Silently I withdrew myself from the covers of the bed straightening my pyjama top and shorts and turning the monitor off I slipped out the room. 

“Momma?” Sophie asked. Her voice so much quieter and heavy with sleep, reaching her small bed, I knelt down aside her.   
“Hey baby.” I whispered stroking her hair. “Want to come in our bed for a bit?” She nodded as enthusiastically as she could for a groggy toddler, lifting her arms enough to signal her want.  
Lifting her up, she instantly curled in to my front, little arms clasping me tightly. Head fitting in the crook of my neck, her soft breathes hitting my skin. I cradled her close as we crept back into mine and Clarke’s room.  
Laying her gently between our two sides, she rolled back into me as I got back into bed too, propping myself up on one elbow.  
“Mummy’s asweep?” said Sophie.   
“That’s right, still early yet.” I replied.  
“You not dressed.” She was very attentive this morning.  
“No. And mummy’s not going to work either. We’re going to have a lazy day, just the three of us.” She lit up at that. The fog of sleep was slowly lifting of her more and more.   
“Aw day together?” She gasped. As though we didn’t have every Sunday together anyway.   
“Yep.” She giggled to herself and grabbed my hand that was resting at the side of her to play with. 

A small while later Clarke stirred at our quiet whisperings and eyes opened to spy us.   
“Mommy’s awake, Momma!” Sophie said excitedly as she clambered out of my arms to hug Clarke.  
“I can see that baby.” I laughed at Clarke’s huff as Sophie decided to plop her entire body down on her chest.   
“Good morning.” Husked Clarke, giving me a stern glare at my laugh, I leant over Sophie’s wriggling form who was now trying to sit back up, to kiss her lips gently, making sure any flailing limbs were away from my stomach.   
“Hey.” I murmured pushing the hair back from her face. I was about to lean back in for another kiss but little hands were suddenly on Clarke’s mouth and cheek as Sophie eventually turned around and pushed her little face up to meet hers.  
“Hi mummy” She whispered. Clarke grinned at our little sprog.   
“Hey sweetie.” A quick side glance and a mischievous smile was all I needed to grab our little girl. And before she knew it we had her pinned between us as we peppered her with kisses.  
“Mummys!” She squealed in-between her little giggles as she tried to catch her breath.   
Letting up we held back matching smirks at Soph’s pout. “Not fair!”   
“Sorry, but we just love you so much.” Clarke replied happily, leaning down to boop noses with her, bringing a smile back to our baby’s face. She pulled back mimicking my position of propping herself up one elbow. Sophie gazed back at us adoringly and I nodded at Clarke who was looking at me questioningly, eyebrows raised.   
“You know we’ll always love you, because you’re our daughter right?” Sophie nodded along happily.  
“I wove you mummies too.”   
“Even if we had a new baby, we’d still love you the same.” Clarke supplied.  
“Yeah?” Her eyebrows furrowed slightly not really understanding a situation that doesn’t exist yet.   
“Me and your momma wanted to give you a baby brother, how does that sound?” This was it, I held my breath as Sophie frowned a bit more whilst processing what we’d told her.  
“So I get a baby brother?” She whispered.  
“That’s right.” I whispered back. “Not right now, we’ve got to make him first. But once he’s born there’ll be another baby in the house. You’ll be a big sister and together we’ll be a family.”  
“What do you think about that?” Clarke asked softly, worrying her lip with her teeth as Sophie pondered it.   
“Where’s he going to sweep? I have to give him my room?” She asked. Her hands were clasped together tightly.  
“No that will always be your room.” I said quickly to wipe away any initial fears. “When he’s really little he’ll have a cot in our room like you did when you were small. And then we’ll turn a different room into a bedroom for him, just like we did for you.”   
“He’ll have his own room and toys too. It’s important to share when playing but he won’t take anything away from you.” Clark jumped in again.   
“Okay.”  
“Okay?” I asked nervously. Clarke looked as stunned as me.  
“You’re okay with having a new baby brother then?” She asked hesitantly.  
“Yep.” I couldn’t help the laugh that boomed out of me, and it wasn’t long before all of three of us were laughing our heads off, though I’m sure Sophie was just laughing at us.   
A few tears and kisses later.  
“Were babies come from?” Great. I looked at Clarke for help, surely she’d had to have answered this question whilst working in the hospital once or twice.   
“Err well sweetie, when two people love each other a lot and they want to start a family. One mummy will grow a baby in her tummy, until they’re big enough to be okay in the real world.” Phew.   
“So I was in tummy?” She asked pointing at Clarke’s stomach.  
“That’s right baby but this time, momma’s got your baby brother in her tummy.” I had been happily watching Clarke explain everything but at this, my heart melted yet again. Sophie turned round staring at my stomach. Reverently she moved her little hand closer, before stopping and looking up at me.  
“It’s okay.” Taking her little hand I placed it over my slightly rounding belly. “He’s in there right now but he’s like this big.” I put my hands a few inches apart.   
“Wooooah.” She gently rubbed her hand in small circles. “We be friends?”  
“I hope so, like me and Uncle Lincoln and Auntie Anya.” Clarke reached over to join her little hand on stomach. Leaning over Sophie she dropped a kiss on her forehead.  
“I know you’re gonna be the best big sister ever, honey.” With her eyes still on my stomach.  
“The best.” She whispered back.


	15. Chapter 15

Today I was at the Gallery, Lexa was at work and Sophie was at pre-school. We’d spent the whole weekend together answering any questions Sophie had about the baby and Lex and I were feeling much more comfortable now that everyone knew. I had told Roan why I needed the weekend off last week and he had been over the moon for us. This morning I had walked into balloons and champagne, though which he later admitted were left over from the previous night’s gallery viewing.  
“So any names in the mix? I only ask because Roan is a lovely strong name.” He shouted over his shoulder as he left me to my work.  
“Yeah… sure we’ll add it to the list.” I called back over his chuckles. I was working at the gallery today; I was sorting out some of my previous works, trying to pick some that fitted with my new pieces for the next showcase I had lined up in a few months. Diving into work I turned my phone on to full volume, so I would hear Lexa’s update texts through the day. She’d gone back downhill with her morning sickness over the past couple of days so I was extra anxious today to keep track of her whilst we were apart. I knew she’d already been sick twice this morning, so not a good start to the day.   
At least work would be easier for her now that Anya and everyone else knew; she had said that today she would be in a full day meeting with her sister to fully plan the transition of work into a timetable. Well if she could stop being sick to get through it that was. My phone buzzed again on the table, Lexa again. Sighing I put my head down, the sooner I got through this work the better. 

“Clarke!” I jumped out of my skin at Roan standing right behind me.   
“Geez! What’s up?! Why are you shouting?” Hand on my chest trying to calm my almost heart attack. I glared at Roan who was looking far too amused.  
“I’ve been calling your name for the past five minutes. You’re rather engrossed and I thought you wanted to leave like 5 minutes ago.” He said. Glancing at the clock with wide eyes, I realised I was probably going to be a little late picking up Sophie if I didn’t hurry. Oops. Sheepishly turning back to Roan I gave my best apologetic face.  
“Sorry, thank you, I best be going. Oh I made some great progress with this by the way, I’ll probably come in tomorrow as well rather than work on the new piece to finish off everything” Grabbing my coat and bag, I scanned the mess I’d made in the back room. “Err don’t worry about moving anything I’ll do it tomorrow. Bye!” Quickly running out before he could say anything else, though I’m sure I could hear his eye roll.   
It had taken a while for me to get Roan. He was quiet until he had something to say, a bit like Lexa in that respect, and though he was harder to read, once you knew him you understood that he was actually an alright guy who was quite easy to get along with. And perhaps more importantly he understood the importance of family, and never got on my back about family emergencies or when I needed to leave at a moment’s notice.

Luckily traffic was on my side today and I made it to the school bang on time. Making my way inside, saying hi to a few of the other mums I knew, I finally reached Maya’s pre-school.   
“Hello Clarke.” She smiled at me. “Sophie your mum’s here.” Over her shoulder I could see Sophie and one of her friends talking animatedly by the sand table.   
“Hey Maya, all good?”  
“Sophie was brilliant today, she’s been telling everyone about her new baby brother that she’s going to get. Speaking of, I hope Jasper passed on my congratulations, I’m so happy for you both.”  
“Thank you, and yes he did. Yeah we told Sophie yesterday, she was over the moon when we told her.” I was beaming at my little girl, even if she was ignoring us to spend a few more minutes playing.   
“She told me that she’s going to be the best sister ever.” Maya laughed. “Wait until he’s born and see if she wants to play with a baby that sleeps and cries all day.” Laughing back, the memories of Sophie screaming at the top of her little lungs, whilst me and Lex were frantically trying to find out what was wrong with her, were still fresh and part of me couldn’t wait for it again.   
“Sophie, come say goodbye to Miss Vie.” She finally pottered over waving goodbye to her friend.   
“Bye Miss.”  
“Bye Sophie, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Taking her hand we went and collected her bag to go the car. 

Making sure she was all strapped in safely. I quickly checked my phone, I had another two texts from Lexa. I couldn’t imagine how awful it must be being nauseous and sick all the time, my heart was breaking for the miserable time she was having.   
“Mummy, home time?” Sophie asked, confused about us still being parked up.   
“Not yet sweetie, you know how momma has the baby in her tummy?” She nodded back happily. “Well sometimes having a baby means you can be a bit poorly. So why don’t we go and surprise momma to cheer her up?”  
“At momma work?” She gasped. She loved visiting Lexa at the office. When she was first born and Lex had finally gone back to work she missed her too much, so I would often bring the baby and visit her and then when I had needed to go into the gallery rather than take her with me, or leave her with someone, Lexa had a whole nursery set up in her office so she could have her with her. Perks of being the boss, even if everyone wasn’t in love with Sophie no would dare question the disadvantages of having a noisy toddler in a work environment, especially one that involved plenty of phone calls. Not even Titus would dare cast a dirty look at the babbling baby when he was around.  
After making a quick detour to the shops for an extra stocking of crackers and anti-sickness tablets, we were finally at the office. Carrying Sophie, I let her knock on the door.   
Which was quickly swung open by a stone faced Anya.  
“What part of no interruptions don…”   
“Auntie Anya!” Shouted Sophie ignoring her aunt. Anya was stunned as she quickly grabbed the toddler who was reaching out for her before she managed to fall out of my arms, which were also carrying all our bags.   
“Hey An.” I added.  
“Hey, what’s my favourite niece doing here?” She moved out of the way to let us in, before anyone could see her being so nice, shooting glares at Tris at her desk she shut the door. She must have noticed my confusion over there being no sign of my wife, as she motioned to the bathroom, grimacing slightly before turning back to Sophie.

Just as I reached for the door to check up on her, she opened it herself, almost walking into me she jumped a mile as she looked up.   
“Clarke!” I stifled my laughter, instead taking her in my arms.  
“Hey baby, you doing okay?” She hummed back affirmation. “You’ve got another guest too.”   
“MOMMA!” Alex finally noticed me with Lexa in the corner of the room and Anya quickly let her down so she could run over.  
“Sophie! What are you doing here baby?” Lexa scooped her up before she could run into us, unable to stop on her little legs. Carrying over to the couch and chairs we all sat down.  
“Hi momma, mummy says we cheer you up.” Her little hands were on Lex’s face examining her as if to make sure she really was happy. “She say baby make poorly and that, that we had to make you happy.”  
“Well thank you darling, you and mummy make me very happy.” Lexa kissed her on the cheek and leaned over to give me one too.   
“Did you manage to get your work done?” I asked. Anya frowned, looking up from her work spread out over a nearby table.  
“We’ll finish off tomorrow, tomorrow will be easier.” Lex replied before turning back to Sophie who wanted her attention. Worried I locked eyes with Anya who simply grimaced.  
“It surely can’t get any harder.” She murmured whilst finishing sorting out her papers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up there's some angst here next chapter wraps it up though, and seeing as I just booked my wedding date :D I was feeling extra energized and more motivated than usual and just wrote the next chapter too, just gotta proof it before I post it as it's longer than usual to fit everything in too. 
> 
> For those who don't like angst, don't worry everything will be fine by the next few chapters and maybe I won't have to write about people being sick so much. :) Hope you enjoy.

Downing the rest of my water, I threw the bottle in the bin, the sooner I finished this run the sooner I could rest at home. Running hadn’t got any harder with being pregnant at least not until today, I knew I would start to rapidly gain weight as I got further into the second trimester. Already I was up a couple of sizes, and soon I would be in maternity wear, for now though I could still run quite comfortably with the extra weight. Today though was not a good day, the past week had been terrible with sickness constantly, and this morning I had already been sick once, I really think this might be my last run for a while, it had started out okay, but even my water hadn’t helped the headache that had formed over the last couple of miles. I was tempted to walk the rest of the way, but if I ran I would be home all the sooner. 

I eventually got home, to find Clarke and Sophie stood at the front door. Glancing at my phone I noticed the missed calls and texts off my wife, and the time! Where had the time gone? It had taken me almost an hour extra today than usual to get back home and I’m pretty sure that we were all going to be late today.  
“Hi momma!” Sophie screamed when she spotted me coming up the road. I winced at the glare Clarke shot me. She didn’t say a word as I got closer to her.  
“Hi, I’m sorry I didn’t realise the time and my phones been on silent.” She looked me up and down for a moment before finally breaking the silence, that even Soph was picking up on the tension and not making a sound was something.  
“Please put Sophie in the car for me, we’re going to be late.” I nodded quickly and scooped up our smiley little girl, and quickly got her into the car.  
“Arms in. There you go, have fun today sweetie I’ll see you when you’re finished.”  
“Bye momma.” I kissed her forehead before gently shutting the door.  
I came round the side of the car to where Clarke was now holding her head with one hand between her eyes. “I’m sorry.” This wasn’t the right thing to say, she whipped round throwing her arms out in exasperation.  
“I know you didn’t do it on purpose, but do you have any idea what was going through my mind?” She hissed the end part, her eyes holding back angry tears. “What am I supposed to think when you don’t come home on time, an hour, a whole hour late Lex! You could have collapsed anywhere on that run, you could’ve been in an accident and I had no idea what to do.” I took her in my arms holding her tight around the shoulders as hers came up to wrap around my waist clinging on to my shirt.  
“I’m okay, I’m right here. I’m sorry, I didn’t realise how much longer it was taking me. And I’ve already decided not to go running anymore in the mornings.” I pulled back at my last words so she could see I was being serious. “I love you.”  
“I love you so much Lex, I’m sorry for losing it, Sophie was asking where you were and I didn’t have an answer for her. Then it got later and you were gonna be late for work and I knew something must be wrong and every call that went to voicemail just made it worse.” I brought a hand up to wipe her tears away. “Why are you stopping, did something happen?”  
“I’m fine, it’s just getting harder so I’m going to stop before it ends up just being a morning walk.”  
She smiled gently  
“I wanted to ask you to stop this past week, but I didn’t want to tell you what to do.” Rubbing her back, I kissed her head.  
“It’s okay. It’s for the best for me and the baby.” As much as I hated to leave it here I knew time was getting on. “You better get going before Maya starts ringing.”  
“Yeah, okay.” She stood up straight as we kissed goodbye. “Love you.”  
“I love you.” I replied waving to her and a very bored Sophie as they drove away.

Making my way back into the house I stopped for a second in the doorway, as my head seemed to explode with pain again. I hadn’t noticed my headache outside talking but now it was back and worse. Great. I stopped to take some Tylenol before getting changed for work, hopefully that would fix it. My phone buzzed as I was gathering all my work stuff together. It was a text from Anya, asking if I was okay and why I wasn’t at work yet. Shooting a quick reply about running late, I picked up my speed to get everything and get on my way, but of course the baby had other ideas. No soon as I was walking out the door I needed to pee again. And just as I finished washing my hands, the nausea decided to hit me again.  
Today was just gonna be one of those days. I quickly shot Clarke a text, rinsed my mouth out and finally left the house.  
The drive to work was not helping either, the road works seemed to be so much louder today, and did everyone really need to keep honking their horns all the time, none of us are moving either.  
I turned the radio on to cover up the noises but it wasn’t helping so shutting it off with a huff I just concentrated on the lights, willing them to change before I cracked.  
The lights finally changed and we started to move again. Not a moment too soon too, as I could feel the nausea beginning again, definitely one of those days. I glared at the clock willing it to slow down. I had been in the car far too long and was at this rate going to be over two hours late to work. I hadn’t eaten breakfast yet either, not that it had mattered as I would’ve thrown it up anyway, but I was really starting to feel the effects of such a haphazard start to the day. 

Finally. Finally I was here. I shot a text to Anya asking her to meet me at the elevator with something to eat or drink, at this point I was past caring what.  
I leant over the seat to get my briefcase, staring confusedly at the empty seats, before realising I had placed it outside the bathroom on my way in there, and not picked it up again on my way out.  
I rested my head on the steering wheel before I had the urge to bash myself against it. 

I picked up my phone to send a text to Clarke. Hopefully she would see it straight away as she always has her phone on her, when I send her texts about my sickness.  
Wish I was still in bed with you right now, have just got to work thanks to traffic. I’m sorry again about this morning babe. xx  
Her reply came in seconds later.  
Hey it’s okay I’ll see you soon. Hang in there baby, when we get home we’ll have some us time xx

Deep breathes. I could do this, I had been sat in the car for ten minutes now and Anya was no doubt wondering where I was. Slamming the door shut and locking the car I started across the parking lot to the elevator. Stepping into the ornate box, I took a moment before hitting the floor button. My headache was progressing into a migraine making my eyes wince at the bright lights inside the lift.  
My stomach rolled with nausea and I held on to the side rail tightly as I hoped the symptoms would pass. Of course they weren’t going to so I quickly jabbed the button, relishing in the thought of being in my office with food and a bathroom. I watched as the dial raced through numbers slowly reaching mine. 

I didn’t quite make it that far though.


	17. Chapter 17

“Hi Roan.” I muttered as I walked past him to deposit my bag and coat down. I sighed loudly as I got a text from Lexa letting me know she’d been sick. My anger from early had morphed into pure frustration at how much of a bad time she was having with this pregnancy. Perhaps I wouldn’t have been so worried if she hadn’t been so ill recently, or maybe it’s just because it’s her this time instead of me. Did Lexa worry this much about me, back when I was pregnant?   
I had glanced at the clock twenty minutes after she was usually back, I had made her a tea so it was fresh for her when she got back. It now sat cold on the side and would need throwing. Sophie wasn’t eating her breakfast either, just sullen at not having Lex there to eat with. It took another twenty minutes and three voicemails later when the panic had truly set in. I had half written messages ready to send to everyone for help, but what I could say, I didn’t know where she was, what route she had taken today or anything. My pregnant wife was missing and there was nothing I could do. Eventually I had settled on a plan of dropping Sophie off and then driving around her usual running paths, pausing by the door, I had waited for a few minutes, desperately hoping she would come round the corner any moment now. And then she had, I had noticed her before Sophie, but I was too relieved to see her to say anything. I saw her spot us and pull her phone out, her expression dropping. As she got closer and closer I was scanning her entirely trying to see if she had even a scratch, a smudge of dirt somewhere to imply something had happened. But she looked fine. And being fine, meant she would have been fine to answer her damn phone. I managed to reign in my anger at her, but the sheer relief of having her well and knowing she was okay wasn’t enough to calm me down. 

Lost in my thoughts I hadn’t realised that Roan had neither replied to my greeting or that he was watching me as I stood in the corner of the room just thinking to myself. His hand on my shoulder, made me jump a mile.  
“Geez!”   
“Are you okay?” He asked unconcerned about my near heart attack, he looked solemn, eyebrows furrowed. “Has anything happened?”  
“No, I’m fine.” I brushed off his questions but he knew me better than that.   
“Why don’t you take today to be with Lexa, maybe work on that new piece later?” He said gently.  
“That obvious?” I half laughed, but finding it hard to keep a smile on my face. He just smiled softly back at me. “I’ll explain tomorrow, I promise. Thanks for this. I just… Thank you.” I gave him a quick hug, before picking my stuff back up and headed back to my car. I was going to go to my wife and unborn child, I needed to feed them and hold them and make sure they were okay.

Pulling up in the car park, I noticed Lexa’s parking spot still empty, so I’d beaten her here, she couldn’t be too far behind me in the terrible traffic I just had to get through.   
I quickly parked my car at the far end so she wouldn’t see it and made my way into the building.

Greeting the usual staff, I found Anya in her office next to Lexa’s, knocking on the door, I jumped back slightly as it was thrown open. Anya frowned at the sight of me.   
“Clarke? What are you doing here, where’s Lexa? Has something happened?!” She motioned me into her office shutting the door to give us some privacy.  
“Hey, it’s okay, bad day so we’re all running behind. Lexa should be here soon, and after this morning I realised I needed to be with her today, otherwise I’m not going to be able to focus anyway.” Anya just gave me a sad smile, and placed her hand on my shoulder.   
“She’ll be okay. I know she’s having a tough time, but she’s got you and all of us to help. I know you guys already know, but if you need anything from us just ask.” She shook me gently. “I really mean it, we’d love to take Sophie off your hands or anything else you need.”  
“I know thanks An.” I pulled her in for a quick hug.   
“What happened this mo…” She stopped talking when her phone went off, frowning more deeply as she read it. “Lexa’s here, she’s asking for food and a drink to be waiting for her.” I just realised Lexa wouldn’t have had breakfast and she’s been sick, straight after her run.   
“I’ll get her one of her bottles of water out of her fridge. I don’t think she ate this morning.” At this I got a sharp glance. “I’ll explain later. I think I might go get food for her once she’s here. She should have some snacks in her office anyway.” I went to stand up when my phone then buzzed as well.

Wish I was still in bed with you right now, have just got to work thanks to traffic. I’m sorry again about this morning babe. xx 

I couldn’t believe she thought she still had to apologise to me. I think we both need to be back home to be honest.

Hey it’s okay I’ll see you soon. Hang in there baby, when we get home we’ll have some us time xx

“That’s Lexa too. An, I think I should take her home.”   
“Look she’s the boss she can go home it’s no problem. I don’t know what happened today, but just make sure you guys are alright okay. If you and her need tomorrow off too, take it don’t push yourselves too hard.” I nodded back I needed to look after Lexa more. “Why don’t I pick Sophie up today, and you guys just take tonight to get back into the rhythm, I can’t imagine how hard it is.”   
“Thanks Anya.”   
She smiled throwing an arm round my shoulder as we made our way back out of the office to the elevator.   
“It’s what I’m here for. Let’s go meet her.”

We waited and watched as the elevator finally started to move. I don’t know what was taking Lexa so long to get from the car to the lift, but I couldn’t help but feel off. I tried to chalk it up to this morning, but the longer the elevator took the more I couldn’t help but feel anxious.   
It was almost at our level now, and I needed those doors open, before this feeling made me explode.  
Finally they did, and I couldn’t help the smile that jumped on my face, it felt out of place to my feelings two seconds ago, but I couldn’t help it being close to my wife.  
My smile quickly fell.   
The doors opened to Lexa slumped in the corner of the elevator.   
“LEX!” I screamed. I heard Anya gasp as we both flew forward.  
“Get an ambulance here now!” She shouted back at one of the staff.  
Lexa still had one arm holding on to the side rail, I grasped her arm, checking her pulse. It was slow.   
“Clar…ke?” She tried to say my name. She was still conscious just barely.  
“Lex? Lex baby it’s ok. SSsshh, it’s alright, don’t speak. I’m here.” I pulled her into my lap, so she wasn’t leaning against the cold walls. Running my hands through her hair, I quickly checked for bumps. Anya knelt at the side of me holding, Lexa’s other hand. Looking at me with a frantic expression, she didn’t know what to do.   
“Help me get her up, we need to lie her down on her sofa.” She nodded back at me.   
“I can lift her.” Supporting her head, whilst Anya scooped her up, I raced ahead to get the door as Anya carried her through the office, past her terrified staff.   
“Put her down here.” I threw the cushions out of the way, keeping just one for her head. “Will you get some water.”  
“Clarke.” Lexa tried again.   
“Hey, hey baby, just rest.” I knelt at the side of her, putting gently pressure on her shoulders as she tried to sit up. Anya raced back from the mini fridge on the other side of the office that held bottled water.  
“Here.”  
“Thanks. Lex, honey, drink some water, just take sips.” She lifter her head slightly and I quickly supported neck with my spare hand, as she winced at the movement as she slowly took a few sips.   
“Sorry.” She whispered after she was done. I couldn’t help the sob that tore out of me, more half laugh, half wail then anything.  
“It’s okay, just rest baby. It’s alright, you’re gonna be okay.” I rested one hand on her slightly grown stomach, and stroked her head with the other.   
“I’ll go see where the ambulance is.” Gripping my shoulder tight, Anya jogged out the room.  
“I, I didn’t fall this time.” Lexa grabbed my hand that was on her stomach. “I almost did, but I knew it was coming, so I sat down ready.” I was now full on crying, at my wife trying to comfort me.   
“It’s okay, that’s good Lex.” I kissed her forehead gently.   
“I had a headache, before.”   
“Ssh, it’s okay, you’re probably dehydrated, the paramedics should be here soon.”   
“Can I sit up now?” I nodded and helped her shift her legs out so she could sit up. Passing her the water she drank a bit more.  
“Ambulance just arrived downstairs, Anya’s showing them the way.” Aden who had been hovering at the door, unsure whether to come in or stay away, had his head poked round the corner.  
“Thanks Aden, I’m okay.” She said reassuringly to the young man. He smiled weakly probably not believing Lexa, which after all let’s face it, if your boss just got carried through your office almost unconscious. You wouldn’t think they were perfect two minutes later. 

The paramedics arrived shortly after, and after taking Lexa’s blood pressure, wanted her at the hospital to get her rehydrated. Only now I couldn’t ride in the ambulance unless I wanted both our cars stranded here.  
“I’ll be okay.” Lexa tried to argue.  
“I’m coming with you, I’m not leaving you alone in there.” No way was I letting her out of my sight right now.  
“Hey you ride with Lex, I’ll take your car to the hospital and Raven can just bring me afterwards. We’ll still take Sophie this afternoon too.”   
“Anya, you’re a lifesaver.” I pulled her in for another hug. “Right we’ll see you down there then.” We were about to start moving when Lexa spoke up.  
“Guys, can we please not get everyone out there this time, I don’t want them all to worry, I’ll fill everyone in when I get home. I don’t want to pull everyone out of work too.” I knew Lexa hated people seeing her when she was being what would be classed as weak to her. It had taken a lot when we were younger to get Lexa to show even a bit of vulnerability.   
“Okay babe. C’mon lets you get down to the ambulance.” I looped my arm around her waist, and it was something that she managed to hold back a look of disgust. “I don’t care what you say there is no way you’re walking out of here without me holding you. It’s either this or I get the paramedics to stretcher you out of here.” I whispered to her. She smirked slightly nodding her head in agreement.  
She raised her hand to hold on to the one I had on here waist. Squeezing it slightly.  
“I’m okay, we’re both okay.” She spoke the mantra that was running through my head. I gently squeezed her waist under my hand.  
“You’re okay.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being twice as long as usual, but I wanted to get all the angsty stuff out of the way this chapter.  
> A heads up there is a brief mention of abortion/miscarriage but that's it, nothing like that will be happening in this story and it's pretty much upwards from here anyway.

We finally got to the hospital where they made me be rolled in on a bed, something that I would have resisted a whole lot more if I wasn’t so exhausted and my head didn’t feel like it was going to explode. One of the receptionists recognised us passing by and shouted over that Abby was in surgery at the moment, another silver lining, maybe they’d just let me sleep for a bit with no lecture this way. My stomach was starting to growl though, the nausea had subsided slightly, and now I was realising I was quite hungry.  
“Clarke?”  
“Yeah baby.” She asked concernedly  
“Could you grab some food from somewhere?” Her brow furrowed even more. “I didn’t have breakfast.”  
“Okay, yeah, you want me to wait until Anya gets here?” She moved to the other side of me as a nurse set up a cannula, so she could take blood and get a drip on me.  
“No I… Ow!” Damn needles. “I’ll be fine on my own for a few minutes.”  
I could see she was torn between staying and feeding us so I pulled our joined hands up for a kiss. “Any food will do.” Clarke took the hint, rubbing my belly slightly she took off.  
As expected Anya arrived a few minutes after.  
“Clarke?” She asked in confusion at me being alone.  
“Gone to get me some food.”  
“Yeah, Clarke said you hadn’t eaten yet. What happened squirt?” I knew why she was using her childhood nickname for me. Whenever there was a serious conversation between the two of us, she always used it to get me to open up. I sighed in exasperation, shaking my head slightly.  
“I don’t know, this day just went from bad to worse and the next thing I know I’m about to faint, and don’t even have the energy to speak.” I squeezed my eyes shut to stop any tears escaping my wet eyes. “I went for a run that somehow took twice as long as usual, it freaked Clarke and Sophie out with worry because I didn’t notice my phone when they were trying to find me. I knew I was gonna be late, didn’t stop me having to stop to throw up, and then I get to spend god knows how long in traffic, which gave me a migraine, then I forgot my briefcase which I only noticed AFTER I had arrived at the office, then…” I was cut off from my tired ranting, by Anya practically launching herself at me.  
“I’m okay An.” Squeezing her back tightly, before she pulled away leaving one hand to stroke my hair.  
“I had to carry you through the office practically unconscious.” She spoke in a hushed tone as if to calm me down. “There is something wrong with you and my unborn nephew and you need to stop saying you’re okay.” She carried on ignoring me as I opened my mouth to argue. “This is worse than what I thought and I knew you were having a tough time. We’re here now and we’re gonna get everything sorted and get the help you need. I know you say you’re okay to let us know we don’t need to worry. But dammit Lexa I’m you sister. Me, Clarke, Lincoln and everyone else just wants you and the baby to be as healthy as possible, we’re always going to worry. Okay?” I was too stunned at her quiet outburst to speak. She was right though, I nearly fainted again, this went beyond bad morning sickness.  
“I’m scared.” I finally admitted, hating the shakiness of my voice.  
“That’s okay, that’s normal. Your wife and mother in law are doctors, they’re gonna fix whatever’s wrong.” I tried smiling at her, nodding my head in acceptance as I don’t think I could get the words out right. I squeezed my eyes shut again to stop any tears escaping.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Clarke had returned and was shocked to see me so upset.  
“It’s okay Clarke, I was just telling Lexa it’s going to be alright.” I watched them exchange glances and nods, before they turned back to me. Anya moved over to let Clarke pass me the food she’d got me, and I started to tuck in to the mountain of fruit she’d acquired from somewhere, having to hold back a moan at the food, I must have been hungrier than I thought.  
It wasn’t a few minutes later when Wells showed up.  
“Hey ladies.” He greeted quite cheerily. I don’t know how he kept calm all the time, out of all of our friends, he was always a beacon of hope and happiness during tough times.  
“How did you..?”  
“Clarke text me, Abby’s in surgery and I know Clarkes a Dr too but I thought I’d pop by as my shift’s just ended to lend a hand, see if I could get you anything.” Part of me was frustrated that Clarke had told a friend when I didn’t want anyone else worrying about me, but at least he might be able to help speed things up a bit. Clarke looked at me a bit sheepishly but after Anya’s little speech, I know it’s because they care they do these things for me.  
“The nurse that was here said she’d get an iv drip to rehydrate Lexa, whilst they ran her blood. You couldn’t go see where she’s at with that?” Clarke asked.  
“Yeah I’ll go find out what’s keeping her.” He nodded at us all before taking his leave again.  
“I’m sorry.” Clarke was apologising I can only assume for telling Wells. I just shook my head and pulled her close. 

Eventually the nurse came back with the drip, and got us moved out of the main emergency room into a private room again. Wells, left when we promised we’d keep him in the loop, and Abby showed up having finished her surgery and took over from the Dr who had been talking to us. 

“Mom!” Clarke rushed forward to hug her mother. Abby held tight as she surveyed me over her shoulder with a sad smile.  
“Hey girls.” She greeted softly.  
“Want me to wait outside?” Anya asked uncertain about patient confidentiality and understanding that as much as she wanted to be in the room, there might be things that needed discussing just between me and Clarke.  
“No. Stay please.” I looked quickly at Abby, who smiled at Anya.  
“It’s alright Anya.” She confirmed. “Right, Lexa we’ve ran your blood again, and it’s partially good news. The fainting and head pain is almost all down to dehydration. Now it’s not your fault even if you’d been drinking plenty of extra fluids it wouldn’t have made much difference.” Clarke was a Dr and even she looked confused.  
“Mom if its dehydration, how can drinking more not fix it?”  
“With your intense morning sickness, we’re diagnosing you with ‘Hyperemesis Gravidarum’, which is the name given to severe vomiting in pregnancy. It affects generally less than one percentage of pregnant women. Now it can clear up as you progress. If not there can be complications.” Clarke grabbed my hand tightly as Abby’s words settled in. She took a moment to look at us before continuing “If it gets worse, it does put you at a low risk of miscarriage, and gives you a high risk of a having a premature birth. In very extreme cases, termination is recommended because of the risk to the mother’s life.”  
“No!” Clarke stunned by Abby’s words turned to me at my outburst.  
“Baby…” She tried.  
“No! I don’t care how bad it gets, it’s never coming to that.” Were they insane, were they actually talking about this. I felt my blood start to boil. Just because my body was failing at this, no way would it ever come to that. No way.  
“Lexa honey, that’s only in the severest of cases. I cannot see that ever being even an idea here darling. I just needed to tell you the facts. Like I say, it could clear up, we have treatments to help it and manage the symptoms, and if it comes to a stage where it does get worse, we’ll bring you in here to monitor you both accordingly. Nobody wants any harm to come you two.” Her words calmed the rage that had built up.  
“Mom what do we need to do?” Clarke’s hand in mine was trembling but she sounded so determined.  
“We’ll get you a prescription for tablets. You’re at nineteen weeks which is the worst time usually for women with this. It could start to get better by itself anyway, but we’ll monitor you closely. I want you to come in once a week to see me and your midwife to check on progress and together we’ll make sure we’re all prepared for any action that might need taking. We’ll keep you in for tonight and probably tomorrow to make sure you okay and back on your feet for now.”  
I nodded at her, still lost in my thoughts I couldn’t formulate responses right now. Abby leaned over from where she had stood at the bottom of the bed to take my other hand.  
“Lexa, I’m not going to let anything happen to you, or my grandson. Stress isn’t good for you right now. So I need you to think ahead to the end, you’re gonna have this little boy, and between him and Sophie you’re gonna have your beautiful family. We’ll get you there okay.” She leaned over to kiss my forehead. “I’m gonna go get all the paperwork sorted. If either of you have any questions just come get me or get a nurse to page me okay.” Clarke grabbed her hand and squeezed before letting her leave.  
Anya who had been stood by the wall and silent until now made to leave to. I could tell she was angry at what she’d heard, and I knew it wasn’t at me or anyone in particular, but I couldn’t help feel that I was failing at this.  
“I’ll err let you guys have a moment, I… I need a drink.” She quickly walked out with a hurried bye.

“I love you.” Clarke whispered as the door clicked shut. “I love you so much, and I can’t lose you or our baby, and I’m so scared that’s why I was angry this morning because I’m so frightened, it was like that morning all over again, seeing you on the floor. For that brief second the worst thoughts flew through my mind, and I need you, Sophie needs you.” Tears were flowing down Clarke’s face as she spoke, but she paid them no heed. Instead she was suddenly wiping my tears away from wherever they had sprung from.  
“What if I can’t do this? What if something happens to him, because I couldn’t do it. I asked for this and now I’m failing and my stupid body isn’t doing what it’s supposed to. I’ll, I’ll never be able to forgive myself if something happens.”  
“It’s not your fault. Don’t think like that, nothing’s going to happen to him, you are doing the best you can and it’s enough okay.” She pulled me in for a frantic kiss. Teeth clanging together as I tried to kiss her enough to show her my love. There was something that needed saying though, no matter how hard it was.  
“There’s no choice, no matter what happens, no matter the probability. We have to choose him.”  
“Lex…”  
“No you have to promise me, it’s not their fault, they deserve to live.”  
“You can’t make me choose between the two of you, I won’t! It’s not going to happen!” She pulled away angrily, I could see her chest heaving along with her shoulders as she walked to the wall. I knew I was asking something impossible; there was no way I could make the choice. No one should ever have to choose something so horrible.  
“I know. I know baby. Okay. I’m sorry.” I reached out a hand to her as I sat up, I would have followed her across the room, but the drip kept me firmly on the bed.  
She turned round, seeing my hand she stepped back to me, hugging me the best she could without catching the iv tube.  
“It will not come to that Lexa. You and I are going to be in this hospital in four months’ time, introducing Sophie to her baby brother. No what if’s. We’re going to do this. Nothing can stop us as a team, not some percentages or statistics, nothing.”  
I just held on tight, four months, we can do four months.


	19. Chapter 19

“Mamma!”  
“Sophie!” She ignored my shout as Lexa, who had knelt to catch the toddle flying at her, grunted under the force exuded by her little body slamming in to her chest. It wasn’t surprising that Sophie ignored my admonishment, I had spent the first night at the hospital with Lexa and then taken Sophie to visit before coming home with her and leaving Lexa alone the second night, something which had taken a lot of pushing from Lex that Sophie needed to be in her own bed, otherwise I think we would have quite happily camped out in the hospital room with her. To say the least Sophie had not agreed, and after having a tantrum as we left the hospital had been sulking the whole time, barely speaking unless asking when her mamma was coming home.  
“It’s okay, I’ve got her.” Lexa shifted her in her arms so she could stand as our two year old had her arms wrapped firmly around her neck, head buried between her little arms and showed no signs of letting go. “Did you miss me sweetie?” Lexa tried to coax her to relax her grip, but all she got was a shuffling head. I came behind them to shut the door behind Lexa who had come into the house alone.  
“Lincoln gone?” Lincoln had offered to pick Lexa up from the hospital and bring her home as he passed rather than us drive there and back, but there was no car outside.  
“Yeah I told him he didn’t need to come in, the discharge took a little longer than usual so I didn’t want him to be late.” She looked a bit sheepish at the confession and I could bet the reason it took so long was that she argued about being wheeled out in a wheelchair again.  
Sparing her the embarrassment I just picked her bag up for her and took it into the kitchen ready to wash her clothes.  
Lexa followed behind, slowly rocking Sophie who had yet to look up from her hug.  
“Mamma’s okay now sweetie.” I tried, it broke my heart seeing her upset.  
“I’m all better now baby. Look.” Sophie’s head shifted upwards ever so slightly signalling she was actually looking as Lexa pulled the goofiest face ever with tongue poking out. It actually managed to make Sophie laugh but she promptly buried herself back in to Lexa’s shoulder. We chuckled together slightly; we both knew she just needed a little time.  
“How are you doing today?” I placed my arms around her as far as I could, reaching round her hips and pulling my babies close to me, to kiss her softly.  
“Mmm, much better now I’m home.” She smirked connecting our lips again. “Though whatever your mum’s giving me, I think it’s actually working really well.”  
“Yeah?” I was so happy, after getting her colour and strength back over that first night, she had still been quite ill from the morning sickness.  
“I asked her about it before I left, and she said it could be I’m just reacting well, or the fact that in most pregnancies it tends to be the get better from now anyway.”  
“Have you taken them today?”  
“Yeah I took them this morning, the rest are in my bag.” I nodded back, going back to the task I’d started of emptying the bag I’d packed for her.  
Lexa moved to sit down at the table, adjusting Sophie’s legs again as she lowered herself into the chair.  
“Mamma?” Sophie’s small voice even quieter than usual had even Lexa straining to hear clearly.  
“Yeah sweetie?”  
“You not gonna weave us again?” Owch, my heart. Lexa looked over at me with wide eyes, similarly heartbroken.  
“Oh baby, no. I’m sorry. I’m not going anywhere okay.” Lexa tried to reassure her.  
“Hey Sophie.” I came over crouching down between Lex’s legs trying to get as close as possible.  
As I tried to take a hand she abruptly turned to me letting go of Lexa and trying to hug me too. Picking her up and turning her round so she was sat on my folded knees facing Lexa, I took her hand and placed it on Lexa’s barely there bump. “Remember how we said that Mamma’s got the baby inside her.”  
“Baby bwother?”  
“That’s right, well sometimes having a baby can make people a bit poorly. That’s why mamma couldn’t come home with us yesterday, she had to stay at the hospital and get better.”  
“And I’m all better now, everything’s okay, and I’m staying with you and Mommy okay?” Sophie nodded back at us, seemingly content with our answers she kept her little hand on Lex for a little while longer. My hand joining in as I looked up adoringly at Lexa.  
“I’ll just stay sat here then.” Lexa laughed at the two of us so fixated with her belly.

Kissing Sophie on her cheek who was now seemingly much happier, I stood up, placing her down on the kitchen floor, before fake whispering in her ear.  
“Why don’t you go get Mamma’s surprise?” She gasped in response and quickly toddled off to the front room, to get the picture she’d made yesterday. Lexa looked back at me questioningly. “Your daughter decided she would throw tantrums and sulk for the entire day yesterday. This was the only thing she would do with me.” Throwing me a sympathetic smile, she pulled a chair out ready for Sophie to sit on as she came running back into the room.  
“Mamma! Wook! Wook I made it for you!” Of course she couldn’t actually see it at the moment as it was under Sophie who was head first trying to get on the chair, her butt wiggling and little legs flailing in the air as she tried to get on it by herself. Lexa plucked her up and stood her up on the seat so she could actually see the table top too.  
“Wow! You did this?” Sophie shyly nodded back as I watched Lex take in the picture for the first time. I might have shed a tear when she had decided to draw our family, her first picture to include the multi-coloured blob that was supposed to be her baby brother. “Is that the baby?”  
“Yeah. Uh I don’t know what hair he gonna have so he got bwue and and same with his eyes he maybe have orange ones?” She explained her toddler logic to Lexa nodding along as if it made all the sense in the world.  
“He’s very pretty, we’ll have to see when he’s born.” She leant in close to Sophie as if telling a secret. “I hope he looks like you and Mommy, because you’re both beautiful.” Sophie little giggles squealed out of her.  
“Like Mommy! And Mamma!” Lexa grinned, as I shook my head at my two silly babies. I turned to the fridge to get some juice out for us, as Lexa scooped up Sophie and starting dancing in circles with her.  
“B – E – A – UTiful!” She sang along as Sophie tried to mimic her.  
“B uh A Tifuh!”

“Can my beautiful babies, come get some juice without spilling any?”  
“Juwce!” Sophie shrieked out. As Lexa quickly deposited her on the floor before she could make her deaf.  
“Don’t shout darling.”  
“Sorry Mamma.”  
I passed them their cups, carefully watching Sophie whilst she no longer drank out of cups with lids on them, it didn’t mean she wasn’t going to accidentally throw it everywhere. It was only a few seconds later I realised Lexa hadn’t touched hers. She was stood arm halfway up awkwardly almost waiting for something, her eyes distant as if lost in thought.  
“Lex?”  
“Hmm?” She snapped back to reality, taking a sip of her drink as she waited for me to repeat myself.  
“You okay there?”  
“Yep.” She grinned. “Just a bit of nausea, but it’s passed.”  
I couldn’t help but grin back, three days ago, the slightest touch of nausea wouldn’t just pass.  
Maybe things were looking up.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow time flies, I struggled with this chapter and although I'm not that happy with it, I can't seem to make it the way I want, so moving on instead.

The weeks were passing by much quicker than I thought possible, my ever-growing abdomen that no longer held my beloved recognizable six pack was quickly becoming a nuisance. The amount of times I’ve had to stop and pick up a pile of papers as I’ve stood up and knocked them all over the floors was becoming innumerable. I’ve been having to glare at strangers as hard as I could when I could see them making a beeline with hands raised for me. Like no, do not touch me or my child how hard is that to comprehend. 

What made it worse was disagreements in the board room, they always seemed to die out when people would look me up and down, eye my bump and probably chalk my arguments up to hormones. It meant I got my way much easier these days, but I wouldn’t argue over something I didn’t believe in, and having my subordinates agree with me just to ‘not stress me out’ due to being pregnant isn’t as satisfying as it might appear. 

Of course there were the upsides; Sophie loves to come and cuddle with me even more now, just so she can stroke my stomach and talk to her brother; Clarke and I were sobbing in bed a few weeks ago as we felt the baby move for the first time, and even I find myself talking to him when I’m alone. I can honestly say I haven’t been happier. The nausea has slowed right down and as Anya said whilst looking downright horrified to me yesterday, ‘I’m glowing’. 

I only had a month or so left at work, with the issues I’d had I had decided that I would take my maternity leave at a reasonable date rather than try to continue and work from home for a while. Anya had assured me that we were finished with the whole work transition timetable for the whole year and that I had nothing to worry about. 

Today I had a free afternoon and was picking up Sophie early to help me get a little surprise ready for Clarke, she’s been so wonderful helping me with everything during the past few weeks, answering my questions and helping alleviate my fears of what was left to come, that I wanted to show her my appreciation. 

 

Shutting my office door behind me, I made my way through the building.   
“Tris, I’m taking this half day, hold any calls, I don’t want to be disturbed until tomorrow. Any emergencies just get Anya on it.” My assistant nodded dutifully as always as I made my way out.   
* 

A quick pit stop at the supermarket and I was all set, just needed the munchkin.   
"Hey, Lexa!" I stopped my journey through the school's corridors, at the sound of Sophie's teacher, Maya.   
"Hi Maya, I've come to take Sophie early today." 

"Sure, that's fine, I'm just headed back now." She must have seen my confused look as to why she was not supervising the children, as she quickly explained "I had to leave them with the teaching assistant to go take one of them to the nurse, poor tyke's not feeling too good."   
I grimaced sympathetically. Maya was one of the most caring gentle people I had ever met, and was well suited to her job. Watching her work with the kids here was like seeing someone be the perfect image of a mother to 12 children at a time. Impressive to say the least. 

"Has she been okay today?"   
"A joy as always." Maya laughed. I smiled along, Sophie might be a joy but that doesn’t always mean she's well behaved. "Here we are." She opened the door to the classroom to lean in and call Sophie over. I remained slightly out of sight behind her to not start a commotion, unsure of how the other children might react to Sophie leaving early.   
Sophie came walking unsurely out of the room and past Maya confusion evident in her posture.   
"I'll leave you to it." She whispered before Sophie turned around, and she slipped back into the room closing the door behind her. Sophie had literally turned around in time to see the door close, and I welcomed the sight of her taking those few seconds to process that it was me in front of her.   
"Hi sweetie."   
"MAMA!" She threw her arms up hugging my hips and belly, her face getting lost down there.   
"SShhh, don't shout. Hey." I beamed at her. "Wanna come help me with a surprise for Mommy?"   
She grinned mischievously, nodding her head up and down vigorously.   
I held my hand out, and she started to fill me in on her day as we walked back to the car.   
"Then we did art wike Mommy, then Miss Vie told us a story about a wolf who tried to get the three pigs, then we had food! And then Charlotte got poowry, and had to go..." I nodded my head along to her little rambles as I focused on getting her moving arms into the car seat, especially hard when she was trying to show me how far a boy had jumped in hop scotch and soon enough we were on our way home. "What did you do in art then?" And Sophie was off again, in great detail about the complexities of her painting of a fish. 

"Mama, what supwise?"   
"A surprise, is when we don’t tell someone something like about a party, so that when they see it they're really happy as they didn't expect it." I explained, confused as I'm sure she knew what the word meant basically.   
"No Mama, what mommy's supwise?" She giggled as if I was being exceptionally silly.   
"Oh!" I laughed back. "Well Mommy's been extra great..."   
"Mamma great." She stated as a matter of fact, nodding her head in agreement as if that was enough of a reason why.   
"Yep, so I think she deserves looking after today, so when we get home, we're going to have a picnic in the garden so she can relax."   
Sophie had shot up at the word picnic.   
"With cake!?"   
"Maybe, when we get home we'll set it up and we can see what we've got."   
She squealed happily and turned to look out the window bouncing in her seat as if hoping our house would magically appear so we can get to the picnic quicker. 

*   
"Right push it, and hold." I was holding Sophie up so she could tape the sign she'd written on to the front door. Reading 'Come to Garden' or as close as a toddler could write it and an arrow pointing to the side gate of the house.   
We let go and it stayed fastened firm. Placing Sophie back down, we grinned at each other and high fived.   
"Done?" She asked.   
"Yup, all done." I glanced at my watch, noting alarmingly that Clarke was usually home in the next fifteen minutes. "Quick, Mommy's gonna be here soon, let's go."   
Gasping in horror she took off with me making our way back through the gate. Looking at the set up I was happy. I'd set multiple blankets down, leaving plenty of space for us amongst all the finger food, there were piles of fruit, mini savouries and cakes and a selection of sandwiches and even tiny pizzas for us to eat. Around the garden were '#1' and 'Mom' Balloons and a bouquet of Clarkes favourite flowers lay next to the blankets, the radio played random music from the bench where a small chocolate fondue was also set up for later. I hoped she'd love it. I rubbed my bump to calm my nerves. 

And right on time, I could hear the sound of an engine, that got steadily closer, before stopping on the other side of the house. I quickly got Sophie into position so that Clarke would see us and everything at the same time, one hand behind my back with the flowers, and one hand on Sophie's trembling shoulders, who was doing her best not to shout until her Mommy had come through the gate.   
"Ready?" I whispered "3...2...1..." The gate opened slowly and those beautiful blonde locks started to come into view.   
"Surprise!"   
"Supwise!"   
Clarke jumped as we screamed, letting out a small squeal and almost dropping her bag in shock. 

Sophie ran towards her, and Clarke deposited her bag on the floor so she could scoop our daughter into her arms. I pulled the flowers round to the front, as she made her way over.   
She had my favourite look on her face. The one where she was just overwhelmingly happy, her grin was so wide, those beautiful blue eyes scrunched in delight.   
I love this woman, the child in her arms and the baby inside me, and all that love was reflected right back at me in that moment.


End file.
